Love's Anthology
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Same plotlines as A Couple Holding A Mysterious Secret Parts 1 & 2, Prequel and A Christmas To Remember: Tecna & Timmy Edidion Sequel. Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Hidden Secret Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, Winx Club is a copyright of Iginio Straffi, I also don't own Quest For Camelot, Quest For Camelot is a copyright of Warner Brothers.**

**A Hidden Secret Part 1**

** One dark and stormy night at Alfea, a freshman fairy named Princess Tecna was writing something private down in her favorite purple journal.**

** "What are you doing Tecna?" Musa asked.**

** "Writing in my diary... Timmy keeps a diary too... good thing he's got his own bedroom at Red Fountain." Tecna answered Musa.**

** "May I see it?" Musa asked Tecna.**

** Musa grabbed at the small purple book with a magic spell lock upon it but Tecna pulled her arm away from her roommate.**

** "No way in Omega will I **_**ever**_** let **_**anyone**_** read my diary!" Tecna said startling Musa, Bloom, Flora, & Stella who were all in the common room with her as Tecna went back to her side of the bedroom that she & Musa shared in order to put her diary in her secret hiding place.**

** But unknown to Tecna, Bloom was watching her put her diary deep within her sock drawer where Tecna **_**always**_** hid her diary from curious eyes wishing to read it.**

_** I have got to know what Tecna is keeping from the rest of us.**_** Bloom thought feeling determined.**

** That night after everyone else was asleep, Bloom sneaked into Tecna & Musa's bedroom and went into Tecna's sock drawer and pulled out Tecna's diary.**

** Over at Red Fountain, Sky under the alias of Brandon had sneaked into Timmy's bedroom in order to read from Timmy's diary.**

** But at both schools, Bloom & Brandon both began to have second thoughts.**

** Over at Alfea, Bloom ran to hers & Flora's bedroom for she had decided to give the boy she knew as Brandon a call on her cellphone.**

** Over at Red Fountain in the bedroom that the real Sky shared with the **_**real**_** Brandon who was in fact posing as Prince Sky, Brandon's cellphone had begun to vibrate.**

** "Hello?" Brandon asked groggily.**

** "Hi Brandon," Bloom said in a whisper so as to not arouse Flora. "this is Bloom."**

** "I never would've guessed." Brandon whispered back so as to not wake Prince Sky.**

** "I wanted to read Tecna's diary," Bloom told Brandon. "but I'm not like those devious Trix... I don't really like reading other people's private stuff."**

** "I know what you mean," Brandon said back to Bloom in a whisper. "no matter how much I wanted to read Timmy's diary... my conscience kept telling me that it was the wrong thing to do."**

** Suddenly, Bloom heard a very loud sound over her cellphone.**

** "What was **_**that**_**?" Bloom asked Brandon.**

** "That was Riven," Brandon answered Bloom. "he sleeps in the bedroom across the hall from mine & Prince Sky's... and his snoring is so loud that Timmy, Prince Sky, and I all have to wear earplugs to bed so we can get a wink of sleep at night!"**

** "So I see," Bloom said to Brandon gently. "well then... at least **_**try**_** to have peaceful dreams tonight please."**


	2. A Hidden Secret Part 2

**A Hidden Secret Part 2**

** It wasn't only the sound of Brandon folding up his cellphone that awoke Prince Sky, the Eraklyon Prince was also awakened by the sound of Riven's snoring.**

** "Rough night Sky?" Brandon asked his roommate.**

** "You can say that again." the Eraklyon Prince yawned exhaustedly.**

** "I couldn't sleep either... so I decided to talk to Bloom about a mysterious secret surrounding Tecna & Timmy and that secret could very well be hidden within the pages of their diaries!" Squire Brandon told Prince Sky.**

** "I wonder how our own comrade with Nightmareitis is doing." Prince Sky said referring to Timmy who slept in the bedroom next door to theirs.**

** Just at that moment, Timmy walked in looking as though he was going collapse any second due to his own fatigue.**

** "Hi Brandon... hi Sky," Timmy stated. "I cannot sleep a wink either!"**

** Timmy began to fall backwards but Prince Sky saw what was happening and ran over to Timmy's location and caught him.**

** "Are you all right Timmy?" Prince Sky asked.**

** "I should be... Prince Sky... I should be." Timmy answered with an exhausted yawn.**

** Prince Sky supported Timmy who was holding onto the Eraklyon Prince's left shoulder with his right hand as Prince Sky led the sleepy looking youth to a nearby chair.**

** "Set Timmy down gently Prince Sky." Squire Brandon said.**

** Timmy was placed gently in the chair by Prince Sky.**

** Over at Cloud Tower, the Trix sisters had their vacuums at the ready.**

** "Oh now this is interesting." Icy said.**

** "What have you seen Icy?" Darcy asked.**

** "Tecna & Timmy seem to share a secret." Icy said to Darcy & Stormy.**

** "So?" Stormy asked Icy.**

** "Don't you see Sisters?" Icy asked Stormy & Darcy.**

** "See what," Darcy asked Icy. "what do you mean?"**

** "Yes... what do you mean Icy?" Stormy asked.**

** "Secrets are found in a diary." Icy told both Stormy & Darcy.**

** "So?" Darcy asked Icy.**

** "What do diaries have to do with anything Icy?" Stormy asked.**

** "Don't you see Sisters," Icy exclaimed. "Tecna & Timmy each have a secret keeping diary!"**

** Now Darcy & Stormy got where Icy was getting at as Knut the ogre came out of his hiding place within the Trix sisters' wardrobe.**


	3. A Hidden Secret Part 3

**A Hidden Secret Part 3**

** "What do you wish for us to do?" Stormy asked Icy.**

** "While the fairies & specialists are sleeping peacefully throughout the night," Icy explained to Darcy & Stormy. "one of you shall go to Alfea to read from Tecna's diary while the other goes straight to Red Fountain in order to read from Timmy's diary."**

** "I shall go to Alfea to read from Tecna's diary." Stormy volunteered.**

** "And I shall head on over to Red Fountain to read from Timmy's diary." Darcy volunteered.**

** "What are you doing my highnesses?" Knut asked Icy, Darcy, & Stormy.**

** "Tecna & Timmy share the same secret," Darcy told Knut. "and we aim to find out what it is!"**

** "And I shall stay behind while Darcy & Stormy do their digging around." Icy explained to the ogre.**

** "So I see," Knut yawned. "I'm going back to bed."**

** The ogre then went back inside his hiding place within the wardrobe.**

** "Good luck on your mission." Icy said to both Darcy & Stormy.**

** "Thank you Icy." Darcy & Stormy called out.**

** Back at Red Fountain that very same night, Brandon, Timmy, & Prince Sky had all put their earplugs in and finally went to bed for the night because Riven, Prince Sky, Brandon, & he all knew that they had a hard day's worth of specialist training with Professor Codatorta the very next morning.**

** Darcy watched Timmy's head hit the two goose down lined pillows upon his bed before springing into action.**

** Over at Alfea, Stormy crept into the bedroom that she knew Tecna shared with Musa.**

** Tecna was a chronic somniloquist like Timmy because their friends all knew that they shared a condition known only as Nightmareitis.**

** Tecna's Nightmareitis was at the highest level, level ten as well as the highest category, category twelve.**

** Timmy had Nightmareitis too, but his was level one being the lowest level as well as category three being one of the lowest categories for such a condition as Nightmareitis.**

** Basically, Timmy's Nightmareitis allowed him to sleep without being protected by a roommate unlike Tecna who **_**always**_** needed someone right by her side.**

** Aside from Nightmareitis, Tecna & Timmy were not quite the easiest to arouse.**

** But Musa on the other hand was jerked awake right away when she heard the sound of a crash coming from Tecna's side of their bedroom.**

** "Trenton Lee," Tecna called out in her sleep. "oh my... my... my big brother... my Trenton Lee!"**

_** That's it my young somniloquist that's it,**_** Stormy thought rummaging through Tecna's belongings that she herself dumped out everywhere while searching for Tecna's personal diary. **_**just keep it up... just keep on dreaming about your Trenton Lee.**_

** "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN **_**MY**_** BEDROOM WITCH!" Bloom, Stella, & Flora all heard Musa yelling furiously at Stormy from their own bedrooms.**

** "What is going on here?" Stella asked as she met Flora & Bloom in the common room.**

** "I don't know Stella," Bloom said. "but something tells me that we have a visitor from Cloud Tower!"**

** "It sounds as if it is coming from Tecna & Musa's bedroom." Flora said in terror.**

** "Let's go ahead & check it out anyway." Bloom said courageously.**

** Flora, Bloom, & Stella all entered Tecna & Musa's bedroom to find Stormy making a total mess out of Tecna's side of the room.**

** "LIKE I SAID BEFORE WITCH," Musa yelled furiously at Stormy again. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"**


	4. The Secret Of A Technology Couple

**The Secret Of A Technology Couple**

** "THE ANSWER TO YOUR IS SO SIMPLE... ALL I REQUIRE IS THAT LITTLE TECHNO WINX'S DIARY!" Stormy answered Musa.**

** "IF YOU ARE REFERRING TO **_**THIS**_** DIARY STORMY," Musa yelled furiously. "THE ONLY WAY POSSIBLE THAT YOU SHOULD **_**EVER**_** GET YOUR HANDS UPON IT WILL BE OVER MY COLD, UNFEELING, NOT TO MENTION LIFELESS CORPSE!"**

** "What is going on here?" Stella asked.**

** "I wish to know your loser friend's secret simply by reading from her diary!" Stormy said to Stella.**

** "You should know better than sneak peeks at other people's diaries Stormy!" Bloom said.**

** Over at Red Fountain, Timmy did not even stir as Darcy began searching through Timmy's belongings in order to locate Timmy's diary.**

** Darcy heard Timmy begin to stretch knowing at an instant that Timmy was just about to wake up.**

** So Darcy acted quickly and hummed a gentle song for Timmy.**

** Timmy then yawned & sighed as he finally went back to sleep.**

** It was then that Darcy had begun flipping through pages of Timmy's diary looking for the juiciest secret of all.**

** At last, Darcy **_**finally**_** found the spot where Timmy had last written in his diary.**

** Darcy began to read the diary entry while Timmy continued to rest.**

** Darcy: **_**Dear Diary**_**,**

_** I have not even told any of the other specialists about this particular little secret surrounding Tecna & me**_**.**

_** The secret that Tecna & I share is this**_**...**

_** When Tecna was a newborn baby & I was but the tender age of 1-year-old**_**... **_**one of the Wizards of the Black Circle named Ogron had cursed Tec & me with a fatal spell**_**.**

_** Ogron made it so that Tecna & I could not possibly live without one another even just as friends**_**...**

** Suddenly, Darcy froze with Timmy's green diary still enclosed in her hands as Riven, Prince Sky, & Squire Brandon entered Timmy's bedroom.**

** Back at Alfea, Stormy had managed to grab Tecna's diary from Musa's hands and she had begun to read Tecna's most recent diary entry.**

** Stormy: **_**Dear Diary**_**,**

_** I have not even told any of the other Winx about this particular little secret surrounding Timmy & me**_**.**

_** The secret that Timmy & I share is this**_**...**

_** I do not remember much because I was only a newborn baby whereas Timmy was 1-year-old on the night when this terrifying incident had occurred**_**.**

_** One of the Wizards of the Black Circle named Ogron had cursed Timmy & me with a fatal spell**_**.**

_** Ogron made it so that Timmy & I could not possibly live without one another even just as friends**_**...**

** Stormy stopped reading and then looked at the stunned faces of Musa, Stella, Flora, & Bloom before she left to join Darcy over at Red Fountain.**

** "I do not **_**believe**_** this," Flora, Musa, Bloom, & Stella all exclaimed after Stormy had left. "why had Tecna not told **_**any**_** of us about this!"**

** Over at Red Fountain, Prince Sky, Squire Brandon, & Riven all could not believe what Darcy had told them.**

** "I do not **_**believe**_** this," Riven, Brandon, & Sky all exclaimed after Darcy had told them as Stormy appeared in Timmy's bedroom. "why had Timmy not told **_**any**_** of us about this!"**

** "Well now you boys & those loser fairies know everything," Darcy said to Prince Sky, Squire Brandon, & Riven. "Tecna & Timmy have been lying to you all this time."**

** "How does it feel to know that your friend has been lying to you all this time?" Stormy asked Riven, Brandon, & Prince Sky.**

** Darcy & Stormy went back to Cloud Tower to let Icy know what they had learned about Tecna & Timmy while at the same time leaving Bloom, Stella, Flora, & Musa of the Winx Club as well as Prince Sky, Squire Brandon, & Riven of the specialists all speechless about the secret of Tecna & Timmy.**


	5. The Secret Set Free

**The Secret Set Free**

** Darcy & Stormy both returned to their bedroom over at Cloud Tower to find Icy studying for a test in ancient witch curses.**

** Icy turned to face Darcy & Stormy, "So you have the information then?" she asked both Darcy & Stormy.**

** "Yes Icy," Darcy answered. "we have the information."**

** "Well what is it?" Icy asked Darcy & Stormy impatiently.**

** "The secret that Tecna & Timmy share is this," Stormy answered Icy. "when Tecna was a newborn baby & Timmy was but the tender age of 1-year-old... one of these Wizards of the Black Circle a dude named Ogron had cursed both Tecna & Timmy with a fatal spell."**

** "How had the Ogron dude made the spell work?" Icy asked Darcy & Stormy.**

** "Ogron made it so that Tecna & Timmy could not possibly live without one another even just as friends." Darcy answered Icy.**

** "A soul binding spell," Icy exclaimed. "now just how **_**lame**_** is **_**that**_**!"**

** "Pretty darn lame." Stormy said to Icy in agreement.**

** Over at Red Fountain the very next morning, Timmy walked into the dining room to find Prince Sky, Riven, & Squire Brandon all giving him looks of anger.**

** "Good morning guys," Timmy said happily "may I sit down with you?"**

** "NO WAY IN OMEGA!" Riven snapped at Timmy furiously.**

** "WE KNOW ALL ABOUT IT," Prince Sky said to Timmy feeling just as furious with him as Riven was feeling. "WE KNOW ALL ABOUT THE SECRET THAT YOU HAVE BEEN KEEPING FROM THE REST OF US!"**

** "Secret," Timmy stuttered nervously. "what... what... what secret?"**

** Over at Alfea, Tecna was going through the same thing with Bloom, Stella, Flora, & Musa.**

** "Secret," Tecna stuttered nervously. "what... what... what secret?"**

** "THE SECRET THAT WE HAVE ALL HEARD ABOUT YOU & TIMMY! THE **_**VERY SAME**_** SECRET THAT WE HAD LEARNED FROM YOUR DIARY!" Bloom yelled furiously at Tecna.**

** "YOU HAVE READ MY DIARY! HOW COULD YOU," Tecna shouted feeling **_**terribly**_** distraught. "AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE **_**SUPPOSED**_** TO BE MY FRIENDS!"**

** And with that, Tecna then ran out of Alfea's dining room in tears.**

** Over at Red Fountain, it was now Squire Brandon's turn to yell at Timmy furiously.**

** "THE SECRET THAT WE HAVE ALL HEARD ABOUT YOU & TECNA! THE **_**VERY SAME**_** SECRET THAT WE HAD LEARNED FROM YOUR DIARY!" the Eraklyon squire yelled furiously at Timmy.**

** "YOU HAVE READ MY DIARY! HOW COULD YOU," Timmy shouted feeling **_**terribly**_** distraught. "AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE **_**SUPPOSED**_** TO BE MY FRIENDS!"**

** And with that, Timmy then ran out of Red Fountain's dining room in a state of total fury.**

** Timmy then grabbed his motorbike and jetted off to the City of Magix.**

** Over at Alfea, Tecna boarded one of the shuttle buses that she knew would take her directly to the City of Magix.**

** Once Timmy got to Magix he saw Tecna sitting at a table outside the Hex Cafe alone sobbing.**

** It was a very good thing to know that the witches were all at school, so it would ultimately mean that Timmy would not necessarily have to defend Tecna in a fight.**


	6. A Guardian Angel's Flight Part 1

**A Guardian Angel's Flight Part 1**

** "Are you all right Timmy?" Tecna asked.**

** "HOW COULD THEY DO THAT!" Timmy yelled furiously not meaning to take his anger out on Tecna.**

** "How could who do what?" Tecna asked Timmy.**

** "HOW COULD MY FRIENDS **_**POSSIBLY**_** READ FROM MY **_**PERSONAL**_** DIARY!" Timmy yelled angrily.**

** "I know how you feel." Tecna told Timmy sadly but truthfully.**

** "You do?" Timmy asked Tecna.**

** "You bet I know how you feel," Tecna told Timmy. "for my own friends have read from my personal diary as well."**

** Suddenly, Tecna & Timmy both sensed that they were both in very real danger.**

** "What's the matter?" Timmy asked Tecna feeling the great danger they were in right now.**

** "We are in danger!" Tecna told Timmy gravely as Timmy began sensing Tecna's fear.**

** "Tecna... you're... you're... you're trembling with cold!" Timmy exclaimed.**

** "I am **_**not**_** cold Timmy," Tecna said. "what I am however... is **_**frightened**_**!"**

** "Why are you so frightened... could it be your Nightmareitis?" Timmy asked Tecna.**

** "No it isn't my Nightmareitis... I sense danger coming our way!" Tecna answered Timmy nervously.**

** "I sense it too," Timmy said. "I sense negative energy nearby!"**

** "Timmy..." Tecna began.**

** "You don't have to say anything Tecna," Timmy said. "I shall protect you from whatever evil is coming our way."**

** "Thanks Timmy." Tecna said.**

** "You don't have to say anything Tecna," Timmy began. "we are..."**

** "Eternal soul mates bound by destiny!" a voice said.**

** "Oh no," Timmy called out. "I know that voice!"**

** "It's Icy," Tecna exclaimed. "that must mean that Darcy & Stormy are not too far behind!"**

** "You got that right!" another voice said.**

** "Stormy!" Tecna exclaimed.**

** "Incubus!" someone else familiar to Tecna & Timmy shouted.**

** "Darcy!" Tecna shouted stunned with fright.**

** "Don't you worry Tecna," Timmy shouted while withdrawing his yellow phantosword. "I shall protect you from these witches!"**


	7. A Guardian Angel's Flight Part 2

**A Guardian Angel's Flight Part 2**

** Timmy stood in front of Tecna in order to protect her.**

** "You should learn to stay well away from our turf," Icy shouted at Timmy & Tecna. "Arctic Blast!"**

** "Tecna... stay behind me!" Timmy commanded.**

** Tecna stood directly behind Timmy for her own protection.**

** Timmy did some fancy footwork moves as he clashed with Icy, Darcy, & Stormy weapons against spells.**

** "Chill Strike!" Icy then shouted attacking Timmy.**

** "Timmy," Tecna shouted. "no!"**

** Timmy heard Tecna calling out to him and he dodged Icy's attack.**

** "Turn around!" Darcy shouted at Tecna blasting the technology fairy hard in the back.**

** "Ouch Darcy," Tecna called out. "that hurt!"**

** Back at Red Fountain, Brandon & Prince Sky were feeling totally guilty about the way they had treated Timmy that very morning.**

** "Brandon," Prince Sky said. "I feel so guilty about the way I acted this morning."**

** "Me too... I feel guilty for having yelled at Timmy the way that I did this morning," Brandon confessed to the Eraklyon Prince. "I sure hope that he will forgive us for the way we treated him."**

**"Me too," the Eraklyon squire said. "that is... **_**if**_** we can find out where he went."**

** "I think Timmy could be at Cloud Tower." a voice said coming into Brandon & Sky's bedroom.**

** Neither Prince Sky nor Squire Brandon noticed that it was Riven who had entered their bedroom.**

** "And what makes you so sure that Timmy **_**is**_** at Cloud Tower?" Prince Sky asked Riven.**

** "Just a hunch." Riven said to Prince Sky & Squire Brandon.**

** "In any case," Brandon said. "I think we should give the girls a call."**

** Over at Alfea, Bloom's cellphone began to ring like crazy.**

** "Hello... Brandon is that you?" Bloom asked over her cellphone.**

** "Yes Bloom," Brandon said on his end of the line. "it's me."**

** "What is wrong?" Bloom asked Brandon.**

** "I have a good idea of where we can find Timmy," Brandon said to Bloom. "but we are going to have to work together to find him."**

** "Well then spit it out," Bloom told Brandon over the phone worriedly. "because Tecna is missing as well and we don't have any idea where she might be!"**

** "Well Timmy is at Cloud Tower," Brandon said. "and we have reason to believe that Tecna could very well be with him!"**


	8. A Guardian Angel's Flight Part 3

**A Guardian Angel's Flight Part 3**

** "What... Brandon no," Bloom said in shock. "Tecna could be in **_**extreme**_** danger!"**

** "That is what I'm afraid of as well!" Squire Brandon said.**

** "What do you think we should do?" Bloom asked.**

** "Sky, Riven, & I will be over at Alfea shortly," Brandon said. "we shall pick you girls up... and we shall all investigate Cloud Tower Castle in search of Tecna & Timmy... together."**

** "Oh Brandon... I hope we find them and soon," a new voice said over Bloom's cellphone. "oh I'm so worried! I feel so terribly **_**awful**_** for the way I had treated Tecna this morning!"**

** "I know how you girls feel Stella," Brandon said. "Riven, Prince Sky, & I all feel just as rotten about how we treated Timmy."**

** "Well do you think you could hurry up and pick us up Brandon," Stella exclaimed. "Tecna & Timmy are in the **_**deepest**_** of danger right now!"**

** "We will be over there as soon as we can!" Brandon said to Stella.**

** Stella hung up Bloom's cellphone and handed it back to her.**

** "What did Brandon say?" Bloom asked Stella.**

** "He said that he, Riven, & Sky would be here shortly." Stella answered Bloom.**

** "I see," Bloom said to Stella. "then we will be getting ready to go to Torrenuvola... right?"**

** "That's right Bloom." a familiar but friendly voice answered.**

** "Sky!" Stella exclaimed gushing over her prince.**

** Back in the City of Magix, Timmy's arm was about gone.**

** "Tecna..." Timmy grunted in pain.**

** "Say no more Timmy," Tecna said gently but with fierce determination. "Tecna Magic Winx!"**

** Tecna then transformed and got ready to assist Timmy in the battle against the three wicked witches.**

** "Ice..." Icy began but Tecna had **_**finally**_** stopped her from attacking Timmy.**

** "I don't think so Icy," Tecna called out. "Static Sphere!"**

** "How do the three of you **_**know**_** of Tecna's & my secret!" Timmy exclaimed to the three witches.**

** "Simple," Darcy said to Timmy. "**_**I**_** was the one who read from your diary!"**

** "And I my dear Tecna," Stormy confessed. "was the one who had found out the secret by reading from your diary!"**

** "I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU THREE WITCHES!" Timmy yelled furiously at Icy, Darcy, & Stormy.**

** "IT WAS **_**YOU**_** WHO SNEAKED INTO OUR BEDROOMS AND READ FROM OUR DIARIES LAST NIGHT! YOU THREE ARE THE **_**WORST**_**!" Tecna yelled at the three wicked Trix furiously.**

** "Yes," Stormy confessed to Tecna & Timmy. "we did read from your diaries!"**

** "What would you like to do my little Winx," Darcy taunted Tecna. "would you like to get even with us for reading your precious diary?"**

** "YOU BET I WOULD," Tecna bellowed furiously at the Trix sisters while beginning to attack with ferocity. "TECNA..."**


	9. A Timely Rescue

**A Timely Rescue**

** "Hold it!" a caring male voice called out to Tecna.**

** Tecna stopped her attack on the Trix sisters.**

** "Prince Sky!" Tecna & Timmy exclaimed.**

** "**_**More**_** party crashers!" Icy, Darcy, & Stormy exclaimed with the very vengeance.**

** "That is **_**so**_** right," Prince Sky said to the three wicked Trix sisters. "we do **_**not**_** appreciate snoopers!"**

** "Deal with it Loser," Icy laughed wickedly. "we intend to find out a bit more about this secret from Princess Tecna's as well as Timmy's diaries!"**

** "Over my cold & dead body!" Timmy said with fierce determination in his voice.**

** "Chill out! We won't harm your precious spoiled little Zenithian Princess!" Icy told Timmy coldly.**

** Timmy then saw Squire Brandon withdrawing his sword and he **_**immediately**_** did the same with his own sword.**

** The four handsome young men prepared to do battle with the Trix.**

** "Girls transform," Riven called out. "we need you to help us!"**

** "Okay Riven," Musa called. "Musa Magic Winx!"**

** "Bloom Magic Winx!" Bloom called out.**

** "Flora Magic Winx!" Flora called.**

** "Stella Magic Winx!" Stella called out.**

** "Golden Pollen!" Flora shouted out attacking Darcy.**

** Darcy dodged Flora's assault, "Dark Ball!" she shouted thus attacking Flora.**

** "Flora!" Bloom shouted.**

** "Darcy you will pay for that," Stella shouted. "Solar Wind!"**

** "Cosmic Witcher!" Darcy shouted countering Stella's attack.**

** Musa watched Stella's movements with dodging Darcy's attack.**

** "Sonic Blast!" Musa called out attacking Darcy thus knocking the witch off her feet.**

** "You will pay for that one Musa!" Darcy shouted.**

** "That's right!" Icy shouted in agreement with Darcy in preparation to attack Musa.**

** "I don't think so," Tecna called out to Icy coming directly to Flora's defense. "Digilluminator!"**


	10. Apologies From The Heart

**Apologies From The Heart**

** "Tecna," Flora asked. "why did you defend me when I was one of the people you were so angry with for reading from your personal diary?"**

** "Because," Tecna answered Flora. "Timmy & I both now can clearly see that it was actually the Trix who learned of our secret by reading from our diaries."**

** Stormy came up from behind Tecna's back fast.**

** "Uh-oh Tecna," Bloom exclaimed. "look out behind you!"**

** "Psycho-clone!" Stormy shouted attacking Tecna.**

** But Tecna immediately dodged the attack.**

** "Is that the best you have got?" Tecna asked Stormy.**

** Suddenly, it was Icy who felt a raindrop land upon her forehead.**

** "Oh no," a Cloud Tower witch exclaimed. "it's going to pour down on us!"**

** "We had better run for shelter and quickly!" another Cloud Tower witch called out.**

** Icy saw her classmates running for the sanctuary of Cloud Tower.**

** "We shall fight again!" Icy shouted before she, Darcy, & Stormy had followed their classmates back to the school of Cloud Tower.**

** Over at Red Fountain that very same night, Headmaster Saladin entered Timmy's bedroom to find Timmy was of course hard at work writing in his diary.**

** "Come on out to the dining room once you are through writing in your diary," Saladin told Timmy gently. "the young ladies of Alfea have come over to spend this stormy night with us."**

** "Even Tecna?" Timmy asked enthusiastically.**

** "**_**Especially**_** Tecna." the Red Fountain headmaster said leaving Timmy's bedroom in a hurry.**

** "Okay then Saladin," Timmy called out putting his diary away hurriedly. "I will be right down shortly!"**

** Over in the dining room, Tecna & the other Winx Club members all heard the sound of thunder crashing from outside.**

** "What's the matter Tecna?" a specialist in a navy blue long sleeved shirt asked the frightened Zenithian Princess.**

** "I wish Timmy was with me." Tecna said timidly but silently to the specialist.**

** "What was that?" the specialist asked Tecna.**

** "I WISH TIMMY WAS WITH ME!" Tecna screamed out in terror revealing that she was in fact frightened.**

** The unknown specialist got most of the Red Fountain School laughing at Tecna all except for the Winx Club, Prince Sky, Squire Brandon, & Riven.**

** "Hey you bully," Bloom shouted coming to Tecna's defense. "lay off!"**

** Timmy came down to the dining room to witness Squire Brandon also coming to Tecna's defense.**

** "YEAH YOU HAD BETTER LEAVE MY TECHNOLOGY FAIRY FRIEND ALONE!" the Eraklyon squire demanded to the unknown specialist angrily.**


	11. How Rumors Spread Part 1

**How Rumors Spread Part 1**

** All Timmy could do was feel proud of Brandon for coming to the defense of his princess while he was changing his clothes for dinner.**

** "Thank you Squire Brandon." Timmy said gratefully.**

** "You're most welcome." the Eraklyon squire said to Timmy.**

** "Timmy may not be a prince by title Brandon," Tecna stated. "but he will always be my prince."**

** "Aw Tecna," Bloom said. "that was so very sweet!"**

** "Thank you Bloom." Tecna said.**

** Over at another table in the room, Stella had noticed that a game of Telephone was beginning between some fairies & specialists who were sitting at that table.**

** "What's the matter?" Musa asked Stella.**

** "Someone is beginning to spread one heck of a double-dealing lie Musa!" Stella answered.**

** "A double-dealing lie Stella?" Flora asked.**

** "That's right Flora," Stella replied with determination that was as fierce as fire. "a double-dealing lie!"**

** "Who are they spreading disgusting lies about?" Musa asked Stella.**

** "Our truest friends... Tec & Tim." Stella answered Musa.**

** "What! Someone is spreading falsehoods about Tecna & Timmy!" Bloom shouted.**

** "That's right Bloom... and I intend to stop it," Stella said. "now who's with me?"**

** Stella & the others stood up from their table.**

** "I'm with you Stella!" Bloom said.**

** "I'm in as well!" Musa said to Stella.**

** "Don't forget me!" Tecna said.**

** "I'm willing to stop it as well!" Flora said.**

** "Someone try to stop us!" Timmy, Riven, Prince Sky, & Squire Brandon all agreed.**

** The whispering continued.**

** "I think someone read from Tec & Timmy's diaries again," Stella said. "so now's our chance! Let's get out there and stop that lousy rumor!"**


	12. How Rumors Spread Part 2

**How Rumors Spread Part 2**

** "Let's get to it!" Bloom said.**

** Bloom & her courageous comrades all ran from their table to the table where the gossipping was occurring.**

** The specialist then began whispering something to a fairy named Kristie.**

** "Oh really," Kristie replied to the unknown specialist. "oh wow! That **_**is**_** a juicy secret! Oh that fool will **_**never**_** be able to live this one down!"**

** "Did you bring along his little **_**girlfriend's**_** diary?" the unknown specialist asked Kristie.**

** "Got it right here!" Kristie answered.**

** Squire Brandon & Bloom watched feeling sickened as Kristie picked the lock of Tecna's purple diary.**

** "HEY YOU," the ticked off Eraklyon squire shouted. "DROP THAT BOOK THIS INSTANT!"**

** "YOU SHOULD BE **_**ASHAMED**_** FOR READING SOMEBODY'S PRIVATE THOUGHTS!" Bloom yelled furiously at Kristie & the unknown specialist.**

** "YOU ARE WORSE THAN DARCY... LIONEL!" Timmy yelled furiously.**

** "AND **_**YOU**_** KRISTIE... ARE WORSE THAN STORMY!" Tecna yelled furiously nearly sobbing.**

** Tecna & Timmy prepared to get their diaries back, but then a furious game of Keep Away had begun between Kristie, Lionel, and a few other fairies & specialists.**

** "This is all beginning to make my blood run cold!" Squire Brandon said.**

** "Mine too Brandon!" Bloom agreed.**

** "What are we going to do Brandon," Timmy asked worriedly. "oh what are we going to do?"**

** "That's right," Tecna agreed with Timmy. "we need a plan!"**

** "I have a plan!" Stella exclaimed.**

** "You do Stella," Tecna asked. "well what is it?"**

** "Simple Tec," Stella answered. "we're going to fight secrets with secrets."**

** "Are you sure that plan of yours is such a good idea?" Flora asked Stella.**

** "Trust me Flora," Stella said to her friend. "this idea should work."**

** "I know I agree." Bloom said.**

** "Me too." the others said.**

** "I guess I should learn when I've been outnumbered!" Flora laughed.**

** But before they could put Stella's plan into action, Bloom & Brandon had noticed that someone had placed a dark spell over Tecna & Timmy.**


	13. The Four Wizards Appear

**The Four Wizards Appear**

** "Tecna! My angelic ally!" Squire Brandon shouted in agonizing pain.**

** "Timmy! My cherubic companion!" Bloom called out also in agonizing pain.**

** Suddenly, Bloom & Brandon both heard some malevolent male laughter as well as soon saw the appearance of four deviously wicked men entering the Red Fountain dining room by magic.**

** "They shan't awaken," a blonde wizard with a cowboy hat on his head laughed maniacally. "do you not remember the spell that Ogron had cast upon your benevolent friends?"**

** "If you are referring to the spell that we learned about through those three (bleep) (bleep) witches," Riven said. "then yes... I do remember that and very well I'd like to add!"**

** "Riven! Watch your mouth," Prince Sky shouted. "and we do know you collectively as the Wizards of the Black Circle... but who are you really?"**

** "My other two colleagues & I are the ones who cast this particular spell," the wizard with the cowboy hat on said. "by the way... my name is Gantlos!"**

** "My name is Duman," a wizard with a pink mohawk said. "and I am itching to battle!"**

** "I am Anagan." a full bearded wizard said.**

** "And you have all heard of me from the diary entries... Ogron's the name," Ogron, a long wavy red headed man said. "and I am the one who cursed your friends when they were babies to never be parted!"**

** The Winx & the specialists prepared to battle but the Fairy Hunters left them feeling extremely heavy hearted.**

** Headmaster Saladin & Headmistress Faragonda came over to their students.**

** "Our poor colleagues," Brandon said beginning to sob uncontrollably. "Gantlos, Duman, & Anagan had all done a real number upon poor Tec & Tim."**

** Musa felt Timmy for a pulse as Prince Sky felt for a pulse upon Tecna.**

** "This is excellent," Musa said. "Tecna & Timmy each still have a pulse."**

** "But what have those three wizards done to our poor comrades?" Flora asked.**

** "What Anagan, Duman, & Gantlos have done Flora," Prince Sky answered. "is they have put Tecna & Timmy into a frozen state of sleep... they appear to want Tecna & Timmy's bond to outlast time itself."**

** "But what can we do to arouse Tec & Timmy?" Stella asked.**

** "Bloom & Brandon," Saladin said. "come with me to my office... I have something to give to each of you."**

** Bloom & Brandon followed Headmaster Saladin directly to his office.**

** "What is this about?" Brandon asked Headmaster Saladin.**

** "Why had you summoned us?" Bloom asked the Red Fountain headmaster.**

** Headmaster Saladin pulled out two pointed shards of a silver colored crystal.**

** "This crystal was made by my old friend Taboc the Wise from Andros from the purest white moonlight in Magix," Saladin answered Squire Brandon & Bloom. "these crystal shards equal the power of that of the Great Dragon himself and they can be used to heal many a dark spell."**


	14. Shards Of The Luna Crystal

**Shards Of The Luna Crystal**

** "What is this crystal called?" Squire Brandon asked Headmaster Saladin.**

** "It is called the White Luna Crystal." Headmaster Saladin answered Squire Brandon.**

** "Should we let those Fairy Hunters get their **_**filthy**_** hands upon the thing?" Squire Brandon asked Headmaster Saladin.**

** "No! Not under **_**any**_** or **_**all**_** circumstances should you let any evil parties get their hands upon it... that would mean certain doom for Tecna & Timmy," Headmistress Faragonda warned Bloom & Brandon. "not to mention... certain doom for the entire magical universe!"**

** "Don't you worry," Bloom told both Headmistress Faragonda & Headmaster Saladin reassurringly. "we shall not let any harm befall either Timmy & Tecna or the magical universe!"**

** When Bloom & Brandon went back into the dining room, they had seen that Stella had thawed out Tecna & Timmy but the twosome was still trapped within the binding bewitchment of the curse of Gantlos, Anagan, & Duman.**

** They had also seen that Musa was being held within the arms of Riven sobbing her eyes out.**

** "Don't cry Musa," Riven said comfortingly. "it will all be all right in the end... you'll very soon see."**

** "But Riven," Musa sobbed bitterly. "what if... what if... what if Tecna & Timmy's fate is like the fate of that Earth princess from Bloom's book of fairytales?"**

** "Which fairytale princess would that be Musa?" Riven asked.**

** "You recall," Musa said to Riven in the middle of more sobbing. "the princess who pricked her finger upon the spindle of a spinning wheel!"**

** Now Riven looked directly at Tecna's motionless body and tears had begun to well up in the tough guy's eyes as well, because there was something **_**mysterious**_** about Tecna that made people like Riven realize that they should not be afraid of showing emotion for she touched people like Riven where they would feel emotion the most, right in their hearts.**

** "Riven," Stella laughed. "you're crying! I never thought I would **_**ever**_** see **_**you**_** cry!"**

** "I DO HAVE A HEART OKAY STELLA," Riven sobbed in agonizing pain. "AND SEEING TECNA IN THE STATE SHE IS IN RIGHT NOW... IS TELLING ME THAT MY HEART HAS JUST **_**NOW**_** BEEN TORN IN TWO!"**

** "It's all right now Riven," Prince Sky said. "you can calm down now."**

** "I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN SKY," Riven yelled furiously while sobbing. "I WANT THE GIRL WHO SHOWED ME THE MEANING OF TRUE FRIENDSHIP BACK IN THE OLD DAYS AT CAMP SOUTHSIDE... WELL I WANT THAT GIRL TO AWAKEN AGAIN! OR AT LEAST... I WANT TO HEAR HER SLEEP TALKING AGAIN SO I KNOW THAT SHE IS OKAY! I WANT TO KNOW THAT TECNA IS OKAY!"**

** Bloom & Brandon came over to where Musa & Riven stood watching over Tecna & Timmy.**

** "Don't worry," Bloom said to Musa & Riven. "our sleeping schoolmates shall indeed reawaken."**

** "How?" Musa asked Bloom & Brandon.**

** "By means of these crystal shards." Brandon explained to Musa & Riven.**

** Brandon & Bloom held out the two shards of the White Luna Crystal to show Riven & Musa that all hope had not been lost for Tecna & Timmy.**

** But Icy, Darcy, & Stormy showed up and stole the shards of the White Luna Crystal from right out of Bloom & Brandon's hands.**

** "Finders keepers," Icy taunted Bloom & Brandon. "losers weepers!"**

** "Hey you three! Give those crystal shards back to us!" Brandon demanded courageously.**

** Oh but Icy did something really wicked, she dropped the crystal shards then let Darcy & Stormy have their fun by smashing the shards to bits with their feet.**

** "Oops," Darcy & Stormy laughed wickedly. "it looks as if all hope for you saving Tecna & Timmy from an eternity in Dreamland has **_**finally**_** run out!"**


	15. Stella's New Power

**Stella's New Power**

**Squire Brandon picked up the broken shards of the White Luna Crystal with his bare hands.**

**But when he picked the shattered crystal shards up, Bloom noticed that the Luna Crystal shard bits slipped through Brandon's fingers like sand in an hourglass, "CURSE YOU TRIX!" Bloom heard Brandon yelling furiously.**

**"Oh no," Darcy said sarcastically. "I am quaking in my boots now."**

**"WELL NOW DARCY," Riven shouted. "YOU **_**SHOULD**_** BE SCARED BECAUSE YOU WILL BE FACING **_**ME**_** IN A FIGHT BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU HAD DONE TO POOR SWEET INNOCENT TECNA!"**

**"SO SHOULD YOU STORMY," Musa yelled. "YOU WILL PAY **_**DEARLY**_** FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO TIMOTHY!"**

**"Tell me," Icy asked Riven in a taunting manner. "have you fallen in **_**love**_** with Tecna?"**

**"And you Musa," Stormy taunted. "have you fallen for **_**Timmy**_**?"**

**Riven & Musa both looked at each other with the same thought on their minds.**

**"No way," they said disagreeably to the Trix sisters. "what a **_**total**_** mismatch!"**

**All of a sudden, Riven, Prince Sky, & Squire Brandon noticed that a fight was about to break loose so they decided to guard Tecna & Timmy in order to let Bloom, Stella, Musa, & Flora take on Icy, Darcy, & Stormy on their own.**

**Oh but the Trix sisters did not feel much up for fighting tonight so the fled the Red Fountain School for Specialists so that they could rest up for the next time they decided to fight the technology couple.**

**"Oh my," Flora gasped. "Tecna & Timmy!"**

**"We have got to repair the means for waking them up... and we have got to do it **_**quick**_**!" Musa observed.**

**The girls met the specialists over at the spot where Tecna & Timmy **_**still**_** were lying conked out upon the dining room floor.**

**The girls had the crushed shards of the White Luna Crystal within a couple buckets, they were all still in fairy mode**

**Headmistress Faragonda & Headmaster Saladin came down the stairs from Saladin's office to find the group of seven friends all crowded around sobbing over the still **_**motionless**_** bodies of Tecna & Timmy.**

**"What is all this then?" Saladin asked all seven of the crying students.**

**"The Trix got a hold of the shards of the White Luna Crystal," Prince Sky wept. "and they have **_**destroyed**_** them!"**

**"Now we have **_**absolutely**_** no hope what so ever to revive poor Tecna & Timmy!" Bloom wept bitterly.**

**"Now I'm sure things will work out all right in the end." Headmistress Faragonda said.**

**"No it won't Miss Faragonda! All is lost for Tec & Timmy!" Stella said still sobbing.**

**Stella then shed two teardrops, one teardrop landed in one bucket of crushed crystal shards, the other teardrop landed in the second bucket.**

**Stella did not realize that she had obtained a new power because she was now shocked by the reappearance of the two not crushed White Luna Crystal shards that were now fully repaired within each of the buckets.**


	16. Welcome Back Tecna And Timmy

**Welcome Back Tecna And Timmy**

** "You did it Stella," Musa exclaimed. "you really did it!"**

** "What did I do exactly?" Stella asked Musa.**

** "You made it possible for Bloom & me to heal Tecna & Timmy by your teardrops landing in the shattered crystal buckets!" Squire Brandon exclaimed hugging Stella with glee.**

** "I did," Stella exclaimed. "that's so cool!"**

** "Now Bloom & Brandon," Saladin instructed. "in order to awaken your friends you need to say this spell in Italian... 'awaken from your eternal slumber, Tecna and Timmy!' while the shards of the White Luna Crystal are in their hands."**

** "We shall be glad to do that!" Bloom exclaimed.**

** "But, how do you say the spell in Italian?" Squire Brandon asked his headmaster.**

** "**_**Svegliatevi dal vostro sonno eterno**_**,**_** Tecna e Timmy**_**!" Headmistress Faragonda answered just before Headmaster Saladin could even begin to speak.**

** "Okay," Bloom & Brandon both shouted in unison. "**_**svegliatevi dal vostro sonno eterno**_**, **_**Tecna e Timmy**_**!"**

** Nothing happened, neither Timmy nor Tecna stirred.**

** "What's the matter?" Prince Sky asked Bloom & Brandon.**

** "Something is wrong!" Squire Brandon called.**

** "I feel it too," Bloom said told Brandon. "oh what could be the matter now?"**

** "You simply forgot to put the shards of the White Luna Crystal within the hands of both Tecna & Timmy before you had recited the spell!" Riven said to Bloom & Brandon now feeling extremely annoyed with them.**

** Bloom & Brandon now now put the White Luna Crystal shards with Tecna & Timmy's hands but they still felt pretty nervous.**

** "I have an idea," Squire Brandon said. "everyone join hands!"**

** "Why?" Riven, Musa, Flora, Stella, & Prince Sky asked Brandon in unison.**

** "It will be for good luck," Bloom explained to her comrades. "everyone who cares deeply for Tecna & Timmy should help Brandon & me with awakening them."**

** Everyone around Tecna & Timmy began to hold hands with one another, even Faragonda & Saladin were holding hands as Bloom & Brandon began chanting the spell.**

** Bloom & Brandon: **_**Svegliatevi dal vostro sonno eterno**_**, **_**Tecna e Timmy**_**;**

_** Svegliatevi dal vostro sonno eterno**_**, **_**Tecna e Timmy**_**!**

** While the chanting continued, a miracle was beginning to occur.**

** Tecna & Timmy both opened their eyes to see all of their friends who cared so dearly for them.**

**"Everyone," Tecna & Timmy asked groggily. "what has happened to us?"**

** Suddenly, Tecna & Timmy were being bombarded by hugs from all those of whom they had worried sick.**

** "Oh Tecna," Headmistress Faragonda said in a grandmotherly fashion. "you had me worried half to death!"**

** "Sorry to worry you Headmistress Faragonda." Tecna said hanging her head low in shame.**

** "As am I Headmaster Saladin." Timmy said doing as Tecna was doing also hanging his head low in shame.**

** "Quite all right you two," Directors Saladin & Faragonda said kindly. "now get to bed all of you."**

** That evening when Tecna, Timmy, & everyone else went to sleep for the night over at Red Fountain, Tecna & Timmy were quite **_**unsuccessful**_** when it came to nodding off because they just were not the least bit tired.**


	17. A Mysterious New Secret Part 1

**A Mysterious New Secret Part 1**

** A few nights later at the Red Fountain School for Specialists after the night of Tecna & Timmy's wake up call, Timmy, Prince Sky, Riven, & Squire Brandon were in their common room just hanging out after dinner.**

** Riven was bench pressing, Prince Sky was reading an adventure novel, Squire Brandon was being a good student and doing his extra credit homework assignment which was given to him by Headmaster Saladin, and Timmy had finished writing another mysterious secret concerning himself & Tecna down in his green diary.**

** But Timmy had fallen asleep upon the sofa in the common room in a sitting position, his brown eyes were shut tightly, his glasses were askew, and his opened diary was upon his chest pages down fortunately.**

** "Poor Timmy," Squire Brandon sighed picking up Timmy's diary, closing it up, then safely locking it for his sleeping comrade. "he had fallen asleep writing in his diary."**

** "How like a prince!" Prince Sky whispered gently carefully placing the deeply sleeping youth upon his back so as to carry him to his bedroom.**

** "Tecna," Timmy called out **_**nearly**_** crying in his sleep. "Tecna!"**

** "So Timmy is dreaming of his geeky friend Tecna... what a load of **_**poppycock**_**," Riven scoffed. "you will never find **_**anyone**_** of the **_**female**_** persuasion trying to unlock my heart! No girl can **_**ever**_** make **_**me**_** feel emotional!"**

** "I beg to differ!" Brandon hissed angrily at Riven so as to not wake Timmy.**

** "What," Riven asked gulping nervously. "what are you getting at Brandon?"**

** "What about Tecna?" the blonde squire asked Riven.**

** "What about the nerd?" Riven shot back at Brandon defiantly.**

** "TECNA CAN MAKE **_**ANY**_** PERSON FEEL UNAFRAID TO SHOW THEIR EMOTIONAL SIDE," Prince Sky bellowed at Riven furiously. "FROM PEOPLE LIKE ME, BRANDON, & TIMMY WHOSE EMOTIONS ARE **_**EASY**_** TO FREE FROM THE PRISON OF THEIR HEARTS... TO PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHOSE EMOTIONS NEED A LITTLE EXTRA ASSISTANCE WITH BEING UNLOCKED BY HER PROVERBIAL KEY!"**

** "Yeah well... Tecna is... Tecna is... Tecna is like all other members of the female gender!" Riven denied while nervously sweating.**

** "Is Tecna really like all other members of the female gender Riven," Brandon asked. "is she really?"**

** "ENOUGH OF THIS CONVERSATION YOU GUYS," Riven bellowed loudly "I AM GOING TO BED!"**

** Over at Cloud Tower, the Trix sisters, Icy, Darcy, & Stormy were watching the specialists' argument through their vacuums.**

** "Oh now this little fight concerning Little Miss Tecna just got even **_**more**_** interesting!" Icy exclaimed.**

** "What is going on Icy?" Darcy asked.**

** "I have another plan!" Icy answered both Darcy & Stormy.**

** "What is it Icy?" Stormy asked.**

** "Tonight while everyone at Red Fountain sleeps... we shall read & learn **_**more**_** from Timmy's diary," Icy answered Stormy laughing maniacally. "then... when all the good little fairies are sound asleep at Alfea... our four wizard colleagues will read & learn **_**more**_** from Tecna's diary!"**

** Over at Alfea, Tecna had just finished putting her diary away and she was now changing into a short rose pink nightgown with short puffy sleeves, an off the shoulder collar, and a pair of spring green shorts while Musa had her back turned to her dressing roommate.**


	18. A Mysterious New Secret Part 2

**A Mysterious New Secret Part 2**

** "Tecna," Musa called impatiently. "are you done dressing **_**yet**_**! The pajama party has **_**already**_** begun!"**

** "I am ready for the party now Musa." Tecna said turning around to show Musa what she had chosen to wear to their weekly pajama party.**

** "Tecna," Musa laughed. "I think those belong to Flora!"**

** "They are an extra set... like the ones Flora already owns," Tecna explained to Musa with a yawn thanks to her Nightmareitis. "so she gave me the identical set."**

** "So I see." Musa said.**

** At the pajama party in the common room, Stella had begun a **_**furious**_** pillow fight against her other four friends, however Tecna's Nightmareitis got in the way of her physical assault on Stella.**

** Tecna's Nightmareitis made her throw her pillow hard right at Bloom because the Nightmareitis that Tecna had given her physically **_**no**_** control of her own body.**

** "Oh Bloom," Tecna shouted. "I'm so so sorry!"**

** "It is quite all right Tecna," Bloom said. "it is all simply part of the game."**

** "I'm just so **_**exhausted **_**Bloom," Tecna insisted. "I feel as though I will drop **_**any**_** second mow!"**

** "No Tecna!" Musa warned.**

** "You mustn't!" Stella warned Tecna in agreement with Musa.**

** "But I am **_**seriously**_** tired!" Tecna protested to her four friends.**

** "Don't you see Tecna," Flora said reasonably. "Bloom, Stella, Musa, & I have the job of keep the Trix & the Fairy Hunters from reading your diary! And if that means keeping you from resting your eyes... then so be it!"**

** "All right girls," Tecna yawned sleepily. "do what you have to do."**

** The next morning after being kept up all night by Stella, Musa, Flora, & Bloom, Tecna had fallen fast asleep in transformations class while her classmates were transforming themselves into lovely flowers just like Professor Wizgiz had taught them.**

** While Tecna had her head on her desk, Wizgiz & her classmates had transformed back to their normal selves.**

** While Tecna was being reprimanded by Professor Wizgiz for falling asleep in class, Anagan, Duman, Gantlos, & Ogron had made their move by ransacking the Winx Club's apartment looking for Tecna's purple diary.**

** "I DO NOT **_**BELIEVE**_** THIS!" Anagan yelled feeling fed up.**

** "JUST WHERE IN THE WORLD COULD THAT LITTLE SECRET KEEPING BOOK **_**BE**_**!" Ogron yelled furiously breaking Musa's saxophone into two pieces.**

** "The search is over," Duman called out holding the little purple book carefully within his hands. "I have found her diary at last!"**

** "Well then... read it to us!" Gantlos demanded.**

** Outside the door to Headmistress Faragonda's office, Tecna felt **_**exceedingly**_** worried about being expelled from Alfea.**


	19. A Mysterious New Secret Part 3

**A Mysterious New Secret Part 3**

** Tecna now had the necessary courage to knock upon the door to Headmistress Faragonda's office.**

** The Alfea headmistress opened her door happy to see Tecna.**

** "Tecna my dear," the headmistress asked. "what's wrong?"**

** "Professor Wizgiz sent me here for falling asleep in class." Tecna answered Headmistress Faragonda truthfully.**

** "You did not get **_**any**_** sleep last night Miss Tecna," Assistant Headmistress Griselda asked. "but why?"**

** "Because Stella, Flora, Musa, & Bloom **_**all**_** decided to keep me up all night so that the enemy would not get their hands upon my personal diary." Tecna answered with a fatigued yawn.**

** Over at Red Fountain that very same morning, Riven was having a flashback to the previous night as he changed into his specialist uniform for battle training.**

** Deep inside Riven's first memory, it was a few nights later at the Red Fountain School for Specialists after the night of Tecna & Timmy's wake up call, Timmy, Prince Sky, Riven, & Squire Brandon were in their common room just hanging out after dinner.**

** Riven was bench pressing, Prince Sky was reading an adventure novel, Squire Brandon was being a good student and doing his extra credit homework assignment which was given to him by Headmaster Saladin, and Timmy had finished writing another mysterious secret concerning himself & Tecna down in his green diary.**

** But Timmy had fallen asleep upon the sofa in the common room in a sitting position, his brown eyes were shut tightly, his glasses were askew, and his opened diary was upon his chest pages down fortunately.**

** "Poor Timmy," Squire Brandon sighed picking up Timmy's diary, closing it up, then safely locking it for his sleeping comrade. "he had fallen asleep writing in his diary."**

** "How like a prince!" Prince Sky whispered gently carefully placing the deeply sleeping youth upon his back so as to carry him to his bedroom.**

** "Tecna," Timmy called out **_**nearly**_** crying in his sleep. "Tecna!"**

** "So Timmy is dreaming of his geeky friend Tecna... what a load of **_**poppycock**_**," Riven scoffed. "you will never find **_**anyone**_** of the **_**female**_** persuasion trying to unlock my heart! No girl can **_**ever**_** make **_**me**_** feel emotional!"**

** "I beg to differ!" Brandon hissed angrily at Riven so as to not wake Timmy.**

** "What," Riven asked gulping nervously. "what are you getting at Brandon?"**

** "What about Tecna?" the blonde squire asked Riven.**

** "What about the nerd?" Riven shot back at Brandon defiantly.**

** "TECNA CAN MAKE **_**ANY**_** PERSON FEEL UNAFRAID TO SHOW THEIR EMOTIONAL SIDE," Prince Sky bellowed at Riven furiously. "FROM PEOPLE LIKE ME, BRANDON, & TIMMY WHOSE EMOTIONS ARE **_**EASY**_** TO FREE FROM THE PRISON OF THEIR HEARTS... TO PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHOSE EMOTIONS NEED A LITTLE EXTRA ASSISTANCE WITH BEING UNLOCKED BY HER PROVERBIAL KEY!"**

** "Yeah well... Tecna is... Tecna is... Tecna is like all other members of the female gender!" Riven denied while nervously sweating.**

** "Is Tecna really like all other members of the female gender Riven," Brandon asked. "is she really?"**

** "ENOUGH OF THIS CONVERSATION YOU GUYS," Riven bellowed loudly "I AM GOING TO BED!"**

** Riven was just taking his white tank top off when he heard a knock upon the door snapping him from his memory.**

** Riven quickly dressed and then opened the door to his bedroom to see Timmy fully clothed not in his specialist uniform but in his own usual attire.**

** "What do you want?" Riven asked Timmy rudely.**

** "Riven," Timmy said. "I must see Tecna... I am really worried about her!"**

** "THAT NERD AGAIN," Riven bellowed at Timmy. "I CAN CARE LESS!"**

** But deep within his mind, Riven had begun having yet **_**another**_** flashback.**

** Within Riven's memory this time, it was over at Red Fountain a few nights ago as Headmaster Saladin entered Timmy's bedroom to find Timmy was of course hard at work writing in his diary.**

** "Come on out to the dining room once you are through writing in your diary," Saladin told Timmy gently. "the young ladies of Alfea have come over to spend this stormy night with us."**

** "Even Tecna?" Timmy asked enthusiastically.**

** "**_**Especially**_** Tecna." the Red Fountain headmaster said leaving Timmy's bedroom in a hurry.**

** "Okay then Saladin," Timmy called out putting his diary away hurriedly. "I will be right down shortly!"**

** Over in the dining room, Tecna & the other Winx Club members all heard the sound of thunder crashing from outside.**

** "What's the matter Tecna?" a specialist in a navy blue long sleeved shirt asked the frightened Zenithian Princess.**

** "I wish Timmy was with me." Tecna said timidly but silently to the specialist.**

** "What was that?" the specialist asked Tecna.**

** "I WISH TIMMY WAS WITH ME!" Tecna screamed out in terror revealing that she was in fact frightened.**

** The unknown specialist got most of the Red Fountain School laughing at Tecna all except for the Winx Club, Prince Sky, Squire Brandon, & Riven.**

** "Hey you bully," Bloom shouted coming to Tecna's defense. "lay off!"**

** Timmy came down to the dining room to witness Squire Brandon also coming to Tecna's defense.**

** "YEAH YOU HAD BETTER LEAVE MY TECHNOLOGY FAIRY FRIEND ALONE!" the Eraklyon squire demanded to the unknown specialist angrily.**

** All Timmy could do was feel proud of Brandon for coming to the defense of his princess while he was changing his clothes for dinner.**

** "Thank you Squire Brandon." Timmy said gratefully.**

** "You're most welcome." the Eraklyon squire said to Timmy.**

** "Timmy may not be a prince by title Brandon," Tecna stated. "but he will always be my prince."**

** "Aw Tecna," Bloom said. "that was so very sweet!"**

** "Thank you Bloom." Tecna said.**

** Over at another table in the room, Stella had noticed that a game of Telephone was beginning between some fairies & specialists who were sitting at that table.**

** "What's the matter?" Musa asked Stella.**

** "Someone is beginning to spread one heck of a double-dealing lie Musa!" Stella answered.**

** "A double-dealing lie Stella?" Flora asked.**

** "That's right Flora," Stella replied with determination that was as fierce as fire. "a double-dealing lie!"**

** "Who are they spreading disgusting lies about?" Musa asked Stella.**

** "Our truest friends... Tec & Tim." Stella answered Musa.**

** "What! Someone is spreading falsehoods about Tecna & Timmy!" Bloom shouted.**

** "That's right Bloom... and I intend to stop it," Stella said. "now who's with me?"**

** Stella & the others stood up from their table.**

** "I'm with you Stella!" Bloom said.**

** "I'm in as well!" Musa said to Stella.**

** "Don't forget me!" Tecna said.**

** "I'm willing to stop it as well!" Flora said.**

** "Someone try to stop us!" Timmy, Riven, Prince Sky, & Squire Brandon all agreed.**

** The whispering continued.**

** "I think someone read from Tec & Timmy's diaries again," Stella said. "so now's our chance! Let's get out there and stop that lousy rumor!"**

** "Let's get to it!" Bloom said.**

** Bloom & her courageous comrades all ran from their table to the table where the gossipping was occurring.**

** The specialist then began whispering something to a fairy named Kristie.**

** "Oh really," Kristie replied to the unknown specialist. "oh wow! That is a juicy secret! Oh that fool will never be able to live this one down!"**

** "Did you bring along his little girlfriend's diary?" the unknown specialist asked Kristie.**

** "Got it right here!" Kristie answered.**

** Squire Brandon & Bloom watched feeling sickened as Kristie picked the lock of Tecna's purple diary.**

** "HEY YOU," the ticked off Eraklyon squire shouted. "DROP THAT BOOK THIS INSTANT!"**

** "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED FOR READING SOMEBODY'S PRIVATE THOUGHTS!" Bloom yelled furiously at Kristie & the unknown specialist.**

** "YOU ARE WORSE THAN DARCY... LIONEL!" Timmy yelled furiously.**

** "AND YOU KRISTIE... ARE WORSE THAN STORMY!" Tecna yelled furiously nearly sobbing.**

** Tecna & Timmy prepared to get their diaries back, but then a furious game of Keep Away had begun between Kristie, Lionel, and a few other fairies & specialists.**

** "This is all beginning to make my blood run cold!" Squire Brandon said.**

** "Mine too Brandon!" Bloom agreed.**

** "What are we going to do Brandon," Timmy asked worriedly. "oh what are we going to do?"**

** "That's right," Tecna agreed with Timmy. "we need a plan!"**

** "I have a plan!" Stella exclaimed.**

** "You do Stella," Tecna asked. "well what is it?"**

** "Simple Tec," Stella answered. "we're going to fight secrets with secrets."**

** "Are you sure that plan of yours is such a good idea?" Flora asked Stella.**

** "Trust me Flora," Stella said to her friend. "this idea should work."**

** "I know I agree." Bloom said.**

** "Me too." the others said.**

** "I guess I should learn when I've been outnumbered!" Flora laughed.**

** But before they could put Stella's plan into action, Bloom & Brandon had noticed that someone had placed a dark spell over Tecna & Timmy.**

** "Tecna! My angelic ally!" Squire Brandon shouted in agonizing pain.**

** "Timmy! My cherubic companion!" Bloom called out also in agonizing pain.**

** Suddenly, Bloom & Brandon both heard some malevolent male laughter as well as soon saw the appearance of four deviously wicked men entering the Red Fountain dining room by magic.**

** "They shan't awaken," a blonde wizard with a cowboy hat on his head laughed maniacally. "do you not remember the spell that Ogron had cast upon your benevolent friends?"**

** "If you are referring to the spell that we learned about through those three (bleep) (bleep) witches," Riven said. "then yes... I do remember that and very well I'd like to add!"**

** "Riven! Watch your mouth," Prince Sky shouted. "and we do know you collectively as the Wizards of the Black Circle... but who are you really?"**

** "My other two colleagues & I are the ones who cast this particular spell," the wizard with the cowboy hat on said. "by the way... my name is Gantlos!"**

** "My name is Duman," a wizard with a pink mohawk said. "and I am itching to battle!"**

** "I am Anagan." a full bearded wizard said.**

** "And you have all heard of me from the diary entries... Ogron's the name," Ogron, a long wavy red headed man said. "and I am the one who cursed your friends when they were babies to never be parted!"**

** The Winx & the specialists prepared to battle but the Fairy Hunters left them feeling extremely heavy hearted.**

** Headmaster Saladin & Headmistress Faragonda came over to their students.**

** "Our poor colleagues," Brandon said beginning to sob uncontrollably. "Gantlos, Duman, & Anagan had all done a real number upon poor Tec & Tim."**

** Musa felt Timmy for a pulse as Prince Sky felt for a pulse upon Tecna.**

** "This is excellent," Musa said. "Tecna & Timmy each still have a pulse."**

** "But what have those three wizards done to our poor comrades?" Flora asked.**

** "What Anagan, Duman, & Gantlos have done Flora," Prince Sky answered. "is they have put Tecna & Timmy into a frozen state of sleep... they appear to want Tecna & Timmy's bond to outlast time itself."**

** "But what can we do to arouse Tec & Timmy?" Stella asked.**

** "Bloom & Brandon," Saladin said. "come with me to my office... I have something to give to each of you."**

** Bloom & Brandon followed Headmaster Saladin directly to his office.**

** "What is this about?" Brandon asked Headmaster Saladin.**

** "Why had you summoned us?" Bloom asked the Red Fountain headmaster.**

** Headmaster Saladin pulled out two pointed shards of a silver colored crystal.**

** "This crystal was made by my old friend Taboc the Wise from Andros from the purest white moonlight in Magix," Saladin answered Squire Brandon & Bloom. "these crystal shards equal the power of that of the Great Dragon himself and they can be used to heal many a dark spell."**

** "What is this crystal called?" Squire Brandon asked Headmaster Saladin.**

** "It is called the White Luna Crystal." Headmaster Saladin answered Squire Brandon.**

** "Should we let those Fairy Hunters get their filthy hands upon the thing?" Squire Brandon asked Headmaster Saladin.**

** "No! Not under **_**any**_** or **_**all**_** circumstances should you let any evil parties get their hands upon it... that would mean certain doom for Tecna & Timmy," Headmistress Faragonda warned Bloom & Brandon. "not to mention... certain doom for the entire magical universe!"**

** "Don't you worry," Bloom told both Headmistress Faragonda & Headmaster Saladin reassurringly. "we shall not let any harm befall either Timmy & Tecna or the magical universe!"**

** When Bloom & Brandon went back into the dining room, they had seen that Stella had thawed out Tecna & Timmy but the twosome was still trapped within the binding bewitchment of the curse of Gantlos, Anagan, & Duman.**

** They had also seen that Musa was being held within the arms of Riven sobbing her eyes out.**

** "Don't cry Musa," Riven said comfortingly. "it will all be all right in the end... you'll very soon see."**

** "But Riven," Musa sobbed bitterly. "what if... what if... what if Tecna & Timmy's fate is like the fate of that Earth princess from Bloom's book of fairytales?"**

** "Which fairytale princess would that be Musa?" Riven asked.**

** "You recall," Musa said to Riven in the middle of more sobbing. "the princess who pricked her finger upon the spindle of a spinning wheel!"**

** Now Riven looked directly at Tecna's motionless body and tears had begun to well up in the tough guy's eyes as well, because there was something mysterious about Tecna that made people like Riven realize that they should not be afraid of showing emotion for she touched people like Riven where they would feel emotion the most, right in their hearts.**

** "Riven," Stella laughed. "you're crying! I never thought I would **_**ever**_** see **_**you**_** cry!"**

** "I DO HAVE A HEART OKAY STELLA," Riven sobbed in agonizing pain. "AND SEEING TECNA IN THE STATE SHE IS IN RIGHT NOW... IS TELLING ME THAT MY HEART HAS JUST NOW BEEN TORN IN TWO!"**

** "It's all right now Riven," Prince Sky said. "you can calm down now."**

** "I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN SKY," Riven yelled furiously while sobbing. "I WANT THE GIRL WHO SHOWED ME THE MEANING OF TRUE FRIENDSHIP BACK IN THE OLD DAYS AT CAMP SOUTHSIDE... WELL I WANT THAT GIRL TO AWAKEN AGAIN! OR AT LEAST... I WANT TO HEAR HER SLEEP TALKING AGAIN SO I KNOW THAT SHE IS OKAY! I WANT TO KNOW THAT TECNA IS OKAY!"**

** Timmy snapped Riven from this memory as well.**

** "Riven," Timmy asked. "are you all right?"**

** "I am fine Timmy," Riven lied so as to get Timmy off his case. "I am **_**perfectly**_** fine."**

** "If you say so." Timmy said to Riven leaving Riven's bedroom.**

** Back at Alfea, Tecna & the other four Winx Club members caught the four Fairy Hunters in their apartment.**

** "WHAT ARE THE FOUR OF YOU DOING HERE," Tecna demanded to the four wicked wizards. "AND WITH **_**MY**_** DIARY IN **_**YOUR**_** HANDS NO LESS!"**


	20. The Mysterious Spell

**The Mysterious Spell **

** The wizards didn't even answer Tecna.**

** "Answer my roommate's question," Musa ordered the wizards. "why do you have her diary?"**

** Again the four wizards didn't answer the question.**

** "All right you asked for it," Bloom shouted at Anagan, Duman, Gantlos, & Ogron. "Magic Winx!"**

** Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, & Tecna all transformed ready to do some damage to the Wizards of the Black Circle.**

** "Golden Pollen!" Flora shouted at Anagan.**

** Anagan dodged Flora's attack and the attack ended up hitting Tecna right in the middle of her back.**

** Bloom was battling against Duman each one was dodging the other's movements.**

** "Dragon Energy!" Bloom called out.**

** "Sonic Blast!" Musa shouted attacking Duman from behind.**

** Duman was now dizzy as he bumped into Ogron who was battling against Stella.**

** Ogron used his own injury & turned it into a powerful energy blast.**

** But before the energy blast could hit Stella, she dodged it, then countered the attack with an offense of her own.**

** "Rising Sun!" Stella called out.**

** Finally it was Tecna against Gantlos, Tecna was hitting Gantlos with everything she had but all the cowboy hatted wizard could do was simply look into Tecna's deep sea blue eyes.**

_** Oh Tecna! Why my lovely,**_** Gantlos thought. **_**why are you doing this stuff to me?**_

** All the rest of the Winx Club members noticed that Gantlos was beginning to lose his nerve as he dropped Tecna's diary and Tecna locked it.**

** "Tecna now is your chance," Stella said. "finish that loser off!"**

** But before she could attack Gantlos one more time, Tecna could hear him chanting a spell in German, a language she wasn't all that familiar to her because there were very few people who spoke German who lived upon planet Zenith.**

** Gantlos: **_**Reveal ihre tiefste geheimnis im schlaf**_**; **

_** Reveal ihre tiefste geheimnis im schlaf**_**;**

_** Reveal ihre tiefste geheimnis im schlaf**_**;**

_** Reveal ihre tiefste geheimnis im schlaf**_**!**

** "Yes... my master..." Tecna said within the trance that Gantlos had trapped her within, her pink hair a rain cloud gray and her deep sea blue eyes so spiritless.**

** A moment later, Bloom, Stella, Musa, & Flora all saw Tecna falling to the ground.**


	21. The Spell's Effect On Tecna

**The Spell's Effect On Tecna**

** "MY SAXOPHONE," Musa yelled she was **_**extremely**_** ticked off by what Ogron had done to her personal property. "THAT SAXOPHONE COSTED MY FATHER A FORTUNE!"**

** "Calm down Musa," Stella said. "it is only a musical instrument... it's not like it is anything totally valuable such as a new ice skating dress!"**

** Timmy entered the Winx Club's apartment with Squire Brandon not too far behind him.**

** "Stella," Bloom, Musa, & Flora all scolded their Solarian friend. "don't you even care about Tecna!"**

** "Oops!" Stella exclaimed.**

** "Tecna!" Timmy shouted nearly going into shock.**

** "The reason why I can make **_**anyone**_** feel unafraid of their emotions... is because Saladin & Taboc the Wise had cast a spell over my heart which would allow me to unlock the deeply hidden emotions that are buried within a person's heart... no other Winx Club member has this power!" Tecna confessed in her sleep.**

** "Tecna!" Timmy shouted once again.**

** "Oh no," Bloom called out. "the spell that Gantlos had cast upon was a **_**truth**_** spell!"**

** "But how do we break it?" Brandon asked Bloom.**

** "I don't know Brandon," Bloom sighed sadly. "I just don't know."**

** Over in the Fairy Hunters' hideout in the deepest thicket of the dark forest, Gantlos now knew the reason as to why he kept getting lost in the technology fairy's deep sea blue eyes.**

** "So," Gantlos stated. "a spell... that is why I look as though I have fallen in love with that little pixie whenever I look into those eyes!"**

** Back n Musa & Tecna's bedroom at Alfea, Tecna was **_**still**_** rambling on in her sleep.**

** "The reason why I can make **_**anyone**_** feel unafraid of their emotions... is because Saladin & Taboc the Wise had cast a spell over my heart which would allow me to unlock the deeply hidden emotions that are buried within a person's heart... no other Winx Club member has this power!" Tecna confessed in her sleep once more.**

** "We understand that you are the only one who possesses this power Tecna," Timmy said worriedly but also tenderly. "but you really must wake up now!"**

** "THE REASON WHY I CAN MAKE **_**ANYONE**_** FEEL UNAFRAID OF THEIR EMOTIONS... IS BECAUSE SALADIN & TABOC THE WISE HAD CAST A SPELL OVER MY HEART WHICH WOULD ALLOW ME TO UNLOCK THE DEEPLY HIDDEN EMOTIONS THAT ARE BURIED WITHIN A PERSON'S HEART... NO OTHER WINX CLUB MEMBER HAS THIS POWER!" Tecna confessed in her sleep even louder.**

** "What should we do?" Squire Brandon asked worriedly.**

** "One of us should go and get one of the teachers! I am sure one of them could help us!" Bloom suggested.**

** "But who should we get? Faragonda, Griselda, & Wizgiz are protecting the school from attackers... so who's left?" Stella asked.**

** "How about Professor Palladium?" Flora & Musa suggested at once.**

** "I volunteer to get him!" Timmy said raising his left hand with determination.**

** And like a shot, Timmy then raced off toward the direction of Professor Palladium's office.**


	22. Assistance From Palladium Part 1

**Assistance From Palladium Part 1**

** Timmy ran & ran until his sides were in pain as Professor Palladium came out of his office where Timmy bumped into him literally.**

** "Whoa! Slow down! Where's the fire?" Professor Palladium asked the breathless Timmy.**

** It took a while for Timmy to catch his breath.**

** "Sir you have got to come quick," Timmy said to Professor Palladium. "Tecna had a spell cast upon her which makes her reveal the secrets from the diary she keeps!"**

** "What! Is this spell serious?" Professor Palladium asked Timmy.**

** "**_**Quite**_** serious!" Timmy answered Professor Palladium.**

** "I know the counter spell," Professor Palladium said urgently to Timmy. "take me to Tecna at once!"**

** Back in the Winx Club's apartment, Brandon came out into the common room where Stella, Musa, Bloom, & Flora were waiting for the news concerning Tecna.**

** "What is it Brandon?" Bloom asked.**

** "It is Tecna," the blonde Eraklyon squire answered the entire Winx Club. "she has just begun confessing yet **_**another**_** secret from her diary!"**

** "Oh my!" Flora gasped.**

** "Poor Tecna!" Stella exclaimed.**

** "Timmy is still running his errand," Squire Brandon answered Stella urgently. "you all **_**must**_** come into Musa & Tecna's bedroom with me right away!"**

** The remaining Winx Club members followed Squire Brandon into Musa & Tecna's bedroom straight into Tecna's side of the room.**

** "I MUST PROTECT NOT JUST TIMMY... BUT PRINCE SKY, SQUIRE BRANDON, & RIVEN AS WELL," Tecna shouted loudly in her sleep also revealing another secret about her family from her diary. "FOR ANOTHER SECRET IS THAT... I HAVE BEEN MADE THEIR SOUL PROTECTOR BY MY GREAT-UNCLE ON MY FATHER'S SIDE, TABOC THE WISE!"**

** Musa went over to her roommate's bed and began to shake Tecna awake.**

** "Tecna," Musa called out. "Tecna... you have got to open your eyes... wake up! Please Tecna... please!"**

** Tecna then opened her deep sea blue eyes to see Musa, Bloom, Flora, Stella, & the blonde Squire Brandon staring down at her.**

** "Oh... what happened," Tecna asked seriously groggy. "and where am I?"**

** "Are you feeling all right Tec?" Stella asked helping her friend sit up in her bed.**

** "I... I think so Stella." Tecna answered.**

** "Glad to hear it." Squire Brandon said handing Tecna a tofu shake.**

** "Thanks." Tecna said to the squire taking the shake from him.**

** When Professor Palladium & Timmy entered Tecna & Musa's bedroom to find Tecna perfectly fine, Professor Palladium was peeved.**

** "OKAY NOW," Professor Palladium exclaimed in a furious rage. "IS THIS SOMEONE'S IDEA OF A PRANK!"**


	23. Assistance From Palladium Part 2

**Assistance From Palladium Part 2**

** "We didn't pull anything on you Professor." Bloom said honestly.**

** "A **_**VERY**_** LIKELY STORY!" Professor Palladium bellowed furiously as well as sarcastically.**

** "But it is true!" Squire Brandon protested to Professor Palladium.**

** "I am going back to my office." Professor Palladium said turning to go.**

** After Professor Palladium left, there had come a knock upon the window to the bedroom that Tecna & Musa shared.**

** "That must be Riven & Prince Sky." Brandon said.**

** "I shall let them in." Tecna volunteered.**

** "Not so fast there Tecna," Stella said. "you need to rest a bit more!"**

** "Let us in!" Riven called out impatiently.**

** "You stay in bed Tec my friend," Timmy said gently. "I will let them in for you my princess!"**

** Timmy went over to the window and opened it.**

** "Oh thanks Timmy." Riven said.**

** "Yeah Dude," Prince Sky said to Timmy. "you are such a **_**total**_** lifesaver!"**

** "Don't mention it Sky." Timmy said.**

** Riven & Prince Sky both came in through the window.**

** Tecna was sipping on her tofu shake just as Prince Sky & Riven came over to her bed.**

** "How are you feeling?" Prince Sky asked Tecna.**

** "Better now," Tecna answered. "thanks Prince Sky."**

** "Just call me Sky." Prince Sky told Tecna.**

** Suddenly everyone heard the sound of a crash.**

** "Tecna," Timmy called out. "oh my!"**

** "She fell asleep again!" Brandon whispered in fright.**

** "Someone run & get Palladium!" Flora called out.**

** "I go get him!" Prince Sky called urgently.**

** And with all the determination he could muster, Prince Sky raced out of the Winx Club's apartment in search of Professor Palladium.**


	24. Assistance From Palladium Part 3

**Assistance From Palladium Part 3**

** Professor Palladium heard a loud knock upon his office door, "Come in!" he called out.**

** Prince Sky entered Professor Palladium's office in great fright.**

** "Professor Palladium come to the Winx's apartment quickly," Prince Sky said. "Tecna is at it again!"**

** "THIS IS JUST ANOTHER CHILDISH PRANK!" Professor Palladium bellowed furiously once again.**

** "Trust me Sir," Prince Sky insisted. "this is absolutely **_**not**_** a joke!"**

** "Then... take me **_**straight**_** to Miss Tecna at once!" Professor Palladium insisted.**

** Back in Musa & Tecna's bedroom, Bloom had given Riven & Musa some money so that they could buy sandwiches & chips in Magix and bring them back to Alfea in time for everyone to have either lunch or dinner depending on whichever time Tecna awoke so she could join her friends in a good meal.**

** Professor Palladium & Prince Sky entered Musa & Tecna's bedroom just in time to witness **_**another**_** episode of Gantlos's truth spell over Tecna.**

** "He is going to die! I know it... I can feel it in my very heart," Tecna called out in her sleep while crying. "just before our eighteenth birthday... an evil wizard will possess the son of a gun that my parents have chosen for me to marry... and that son of a gun will kill the person of whom I love so dearly!"**

** "Oh! So I can now see that Timmy **_**was**_** telling the truth after all," Professor Palladium said. "but what's going on?"**

** "Gantlos had cast a powerful truth spell that makes Tecna reveal her deepest & darkest secrets," Bloom stated to Professor Palladium. "however... the spell only activates when Tecna is asleep."**

** Musa & Riven came back with sandwich, chip, & drink orders even one for Tecna because they thought she might be hungry as well as thirsty upon the time she awoke.**

** Musa & Riven passed out meal bags one to each, Timmy, Prince Sky, Professor Palladium, Squire Brandon, Bloom, Stella, & Flora.**

** Riven began to unwrap his Philly cheesesteak sub when Musa stopped him.**

** "Riven! are you mad," Musa scolded. "we must all **_**wait**_** for Tecna!"**

** "But your teacher doesn't have to wait for that geek!" Riven scoffed to Musa in protest.**

** "That is because he needs his energy to perform the counter spell!" Musa told Riven seriously.**

** "You will just have to wait." Stella said to Riven.**

** "What are we dealing with?" Professor Palladium asked before he opened his snack size bag of chips.**

** "Tecna keeps revealing secret after secret from her diary!" Timmy answered Professor Palladium.**

** Professor Palladium opened his bag of chips.**

** "Poor Tecna." Prince Sky said.**

** "Professor," Stella asked impatiently. "are you ready to heal Tecna from this spell now?"**

** Professor Palladium threw his lunchbag away, then he cleared his throat and **_**finally**_** began to recite the counter spell.**


	25. Professor Palladium Heals Tecna

**Professor Palladium Heals Tecna**

** "Will you be able to heal Tecna?" Timmy asked Professor Palladium.**

** "Actually... I can heal her," Professor Palladium answered Timmy. "provided I know what language the first spell was spoken in."**

** "The spoken language was German," Bloom told Professor Palladium. "I know because in Gardenia... there are millions of people who live there so there are many many languages spoken over there!"**

** Professor Palladium cleared his throat once again and began to recite the counter spell in German.**

** Professor Palladium: **_**Bitte wecken sanfte Fee der Technologie**_**;**

_** Öffne dein Herz**_**;**

_** Öffnen sie ihre augen**_**;**

_** Bitte wecken sanfte Fee der Technologie**_**;**

_** Öffnen sie ihre augen**_**;**

_**Und verraten keine geheimnisse mehr**_**!**

** The spell over Tecna broke for good when she opened her eyes.**

** Professor Palladium then translated the counter spell into English to make **_**completely**_** certain that Tecna was okay.**

** Professor Palladium: **_**Please awaken gentle Fairy of Technology**_**;**

_** Open your heart**_**;**

_** Open your eyes**_**;**

_** Please awaken gentle Fairy of Technology**_**;**

_** And reveal no more secrets**_**!**

** Tecna could see that tears were beginning to well up in Riven, Prince Sky, Timmy, & Brandon's eyes... for it was her own kindness that had unlocked their hearts & made them all begin to cry tears of joy for her.**

** Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and **_**even**_** Professor Palladium had begun to cry tears of joy for Tecna as well.**

** "What is wrong with everyone?" Tecna asked.**

** "We don't **_**ever**_** wish to let the wizards harm you again!" Riven sobbed.**

** "What are you talking about?" Tecna asked Riven feeling baffled herself.**

** "Well... you see Tecna," Riven confessed with a teardrop rolling down his cheek. "we know **_**everything**_**."**

** "What do you mean?" Tecna asked Riven.**

** "Well Tec," Stella sighed bluely. "Gantlos had put a spell on you which made you reveal your deepest & darkest secrets within your sleep."**

** "Oh no," Tecna began. "do you mean to say that I'm the one who has..."**

** Tecna then buried her face into her pillow & began to sob hard.**

** Professor Palladium simply embraced the sobbing technology fairy.**

** "There there now Princess Tecna of Zenith," Professor Palladium said gently. "things will turn out all right... you shall very soon see."**


	26. Lunch With Friends

**Lunch With Friends**

**"Are you quite sure about that Professor Palladium?" Tecna asked.**

**"Yes," Professor Palladium said. "but I would really like it if you ate something."**

**Professor Palladium then left the room to go back to his office.**

**"Tecna," Musa said. "Riven & I got you a number three with your favorite drink... a tofu shake."**

**Tecna looked in her lunchbag & found a crispy chicken sandwich with mayonnaise & fresh spinach leaves on it, a snack size bag of cheddar bacon potato chips, and a tofu shake.**

**"Oh man! This looks tasty!" Tecna exclaimed after unwrapping her sandwich & popping open the little potato chip bag.**

**"Well then," Riven said with his mouth full of Philly cheesesteak. "don't just **_**look**_** at it! Go ahead & eat!"**

**Tecna took a bite of her chicken sandwich, it warmed her up inside & out to eat a **_**hot**_** sandwich for lunch for a change.**

**"How does that nice piping hot sandwich make you feel?" Timmy asked Tecna.**

**"It feels pretty good," Tecna answered. "thanks for taking such good care of me."**

**"You are quite welcome." Timmy answered Tecna.**

**Musa then pulled Tecna away from the crowd.**

**"Tecna... I have a surprise for you." Musa said.**

**"Is it a new alarm clock?" Tecna asked Musa hopefully.**

**"Not exactly." Musa said to Tecna.**

**"Then what exactly is it?" Tecna asked Musa excitedly.**

**"We are going into Magix for for the annual Lily Festival!" Musa told Tecna.**

**"Oh Musa," Tecna exclaimed. "I have always wanted to see that!"**

**"Riven knew you would have liked to go." Musa whispered to Tecna.**

**Tecna raced back into hers & Musa's bedroom with Musa following closely behind her.**

**Tecna waited until Riven swallowed his final bite of Philly cheesesteak sub before Tecna began hugging him excitedly.**

**"Why did you do that Nerd?" Riven asked Tecna irritably.**

**"We will all be going to Magix for the Lily Festival! You said so yourself!" Tecna exclaimed to Riven.**

**"I NEVER SAID **_**ANYTHING**_** LIKE THAT!" Riven yelled at Tecna furiously as he pushed her to the floor.**

**"But... but... but... Riven..." Tecna said now beginning to sob uncontrollably.**


	27. Timmy Defends Tecna Part 1

**Timmy Defends Tecna Part 1**

** Timmy ran over to Tecna's side, "Are you all right?" he asked Tecna helping her up.**

** "I should be." Tecna said to Timmy still sobbing.**

** Timmy covered Tecna with a blanket after leading her to a chair.**

** "That is it Riven," Timmy said. "you have gone too far this time!" **

** "You may like like this dork Timmy," Riven scoffed spitting in Timmy's face directly upon his glasses to be exact. "but I do not even **_**like**_** her!"**

** "**_**Honto ni Riven-kun**_**," Tecna asked looking into Riven's cold blue eyes. "do you really **_**not**_** like me?"**

** "THAT'S WHAT I SAID," Riven told Tecna furiously as he slapped her in the face. "I DON'T LIKE YOU AT ALL! WHY I DO NOT EVEN **_**LOVE**_** YOU!"**

** Tecna began crying tears like rain as she ran out of the bedroom she shared with Musa & out of Alfea altogether feeling like her heart had been ripped right from out of her chest.**

** Tecna then boarded a shuttle bus straight for Magix.**

** Back in Musa & Tecna's bedroom, Riven was being scolded for being so rude to the sensitive technology fairy.**

** "Riven!" Prince Sky scolded.**

** "What did I do?" Riven asked.**

** "You know perfectly **_**well**_** what you did Riven," Stella scolded. "and you know it!"**

** "So! The little egghead **_**deserved**_** it," Riven said. "I love watching that little social outcast cry!"**

** "Riven," Flora scolded. "just how cold can you **_**really**_** be!"**

** Once in Magix, the shuttle bus stopped in a very creepy looking alley.**

** Tecna got off the shuttle bus & looked around at the unfamiliar place.**

** "Oh no... this is not good," Tecna said with terror in her voice. "where am I?"**

** Suddenly, Gantlos had appeared in front of Tecna.**

** "You are trapped my sweet little Winx," Gantlos said making a long stemmed red rose appear within his right hand. "for you."**

** "Gantlos!" Tecna shouted in horror.**

** Tecna tried to run but Gantlos stopped her simply by freezing her in time before she could even take a single step forward.**


	28. Timmy Defends Tecna Part 2

**Timmy Defends Tecna Part 2**

** "There is no use in running my sweet angel," Gantlos said. "I have been wishing for you my entire life."**

** Gantlos then unfroze Tecna and she turned to face him.**

** "Leave me alone Freak!" Tecna said to Gantlos courageously.**

** "What are you going to do," Gantlos asked Tecna. "are you going to try to run away from me again Precious?"**

** "No way," Tecna told Gantlos. "Tecna Magic Winx!"**

** Tecna then transformed but she found herself boxed into a corner because Ogron, Anagan, & Duman had all joined Gantlos in the fight.**

** Back with the Winx Club & the specialists, Timmy was driving the aircraft from Red Fountain while they all continued to reprimand Riven. **

** "NICE GOING RIVEN! YOU (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP!)" Prince Sky said furiously.**

** "Prince Sky! Not around the girls! **_**Please**_** watch that tongue of yours!" Timmy scolded.**

** "Sorry Timmy." Prince Sky sighed.**

** "Are we **_**still**_** on that?" Riven asked.**

** "YOU **_**KNOW**_** WE ARE STILL ON THAT SUBJECT RIVEN," Brandon said furiously. "YOU (BLEEP!)"**

** Timmy turned his head to his copilot, "Brandon!" he scolded.**

** "Sorry Timmy." the Eraklyon squire sighed.**

** "It's all right Timmy we all would like to teach Riven a lesson," Flora said. "besides... I have heard worse coming from my father!"**

** Back in the alley, Tecna was trying with all her might to attack Duman.**

** "Calcute Blast!" Tecna shouted.**

** Duman then shapeshifted into the form of Timmy.**

** "Now now Tecna," Duman said imitating Timmy's voice while disguised as Timmy. "you wouldn't **_**really**_** hurt me... now would you?"**

** "Timmy?" Tecna asked.**

** The Red Fountain aircraft landed in the alley and everyone got out to see that Tecna was being mesmerized by Duman.**

** "No Tecna! Please don't fall for **_**any**_** of his lies," Riven shouted. "that is **_**not**_** even the **_**real**_** Timmy!"**


	29. Timmy Defends Tecna Part 3

**Timmy Defends Tecna Part 3**

** "Why should I believe you?" Tecna asked Riven.**

** "It is simply because," Riven stated. "I am your friend Tecna."**

** "YOU ARE NO FRIEND OF MINE!" Tecna yelled furiously at Riven.**

** "But... but Tecna..." Riven began.**

** "LIKE I SAID BEFORE," Tecna yelled at Riven furiously at the same time cutting Riven off. "YOU ARE NO FRIEND OF MINE!"**

** Prince Sky then noticed Tecna's gentle deep sea blue eyes, they had an eerie hypnotic look to them.**

** "Oh no," Prince Sky shouted. "poor Tecna!"**

** "What is it Sky?" Stella asked.**

** "Duman has disguised himself as Timmy as well as put Tecna in a trance!" Prince Sky answered Stella.**

** "You are with the enemy," Tecna shouted at Riven. "Calcute Blast!"**

** "Riven!" Musa shouted pushing Riven out of harm's way.**

** "Musa..." Riven mumbled as he coughed up some soot.**

** Tecna was about to attack Musa this time but Musa simply turned around to face her Alfea roommate.**

** "Enough is enough of this now Tecna," Musa shouted. "Musa Magic Winx!"**

** "Flora Magic Winx!" Flora shouted.**

** "Stella Magic Winx!" Stella called out.**

** "Bloom Magic Winx!" Bloom shouted.**

** Duman then shapeshifted himself into a huge black bear & began to attack Bloom, Stella, Musa, & Flora as Gantlos led Tecna to a safe location.**

** "Now my beauty come with me," Gantlos said to Tecna. "for the battlefield is no place for you."**

** Timmy couldn't take anymore as he watched Tecna following Gantlos.**

** "Tecna no," Timmy cried out in pain. "Tecna!"**

** "Not so fast Gantlos," Bloom shouted defiantly. "I shall break the spell over Tecna by singing to her!"**

** Bloom then cleared her throat as he then began to sing a sweet song to Tecna.**


	30. The Song Of Bloom

**The Song Of Bloom**

** "I'll make sure you don't sing a single note!" Anagan said to Bloom.**

** "I won't be alone in breaking the spell over Tecna... Brandon will be there right by my side!" Bloom said to Anagan.**

** "And what are you going to do?" Anagan asked Brandon.**

** "Well Creep," Squire Brandon answered Anagan. "I shall kiss poor Tecna upon the cheek!"**

** "Over my dead body!" Gantlos said kissing Tecna upon the lips romantically.**

** At the look of Gantlos kissing Tecna upon the lips the way he just did, Timmy had **_**finally**_** snapped.**

** "HEY BUDDY," Timmy yelled furiously at Gantlos. "NOBODY BUT **_**NOBODY**_** KISSES **_**MY**_** ANGEL OF TECHNOLOGY LIKE **_**THAT**_**!"**

** "Well like it or not I just did." Gantlos taunted Timmy.**

** "BLOOM MAY NOW SING HER SONG SO THAT TECNA MAY BE HEALED," Timmy yelled at Gantlos furiously. "AND BRANDON... now has my permission to kiss Tecna on the cheek."**

** Bloom then cleared her throat once again & began to sing.**

** Bloom: **_**This story of a princess**_**;**

_** Tecna is her name**_**;**

_** Hailing from planet Zenith**_**;**

_** Most everyone does not like her though**_**;**

_** Her heart is the key to make those others show**_**;**

_** Tecna makes those others feel very unafraid**_**;**

_** To show their true emotions**_**;**

_** And how they really feel**_**;**

_** Her nature is mysterious**_**;**

_** Her kind eyes show the light**_**;**

_** Tecna's heart is anti-darkness**_**;**

_** And that is how she fights**_**;**

_** So gentle Fairy of Technology**_**;**

_** Please do not be afraid**_**;**

_** To show us your true nature**_**;**

_** And help us save the day**_**.**


	31. Trying To Reclaim Tecna

**Trying To Reclaim Tecna**

** The song didn't work, Gantlos still had Tecna by the hand her left hand was held in his right.**

** "Your pitiful attempts are in vain! You will **_**never**_** be able to bring this beautiful angel back from the darkness!" Gantlos shouted at Timmy.**

** "We shall **_**very soon**_** see about that," Timmy shouted at Gantlos. "Bloom! Try your song again!"**

** Bloom cleared her throat & prepared to sing.**

** But before Bloom could even sing out one tiny note, Duman transformed into a rabid dog and he bit her on her left ankle.**

** "Oh now you are **_**asking**_** for trouble," Bloom told Duman. "Heat Wave!"**

** Bloom's attack it its target as Duman fell backwards & hit the ground rather hard.**

** "Duman no," Tecna called. "Oh you will all indeed **_**pay**_** for severely wounding my ally!"**

** "No Tecna," Prince Sky warned. "**_**please**_** do not attack us!"**

** "Static Sphere!" Tecna shouted.**

** Bloom & the others were all knocked onto their backs, because of Tecna's attack Timmy's shoulders were badly injured.**

** "Tec," Stella asked. "why are you doing this to us?"**

** "Because I love this feeling!" Tecna said.**

** "Tecna... you shouldn't... you... are... **_**not**_**... evil..." Riven said weakly.**

** "Shut up," Tecna snapped at Riven. "I don't **_**even**_** care what **_**you**_** think!"**

** "Bloom... sing... your... song..." Timmy said breathlessly.**

** "Are you sure it will work this time," Bloom asked Timmy. "are you sure I can do it?"**

** "You... can... do... it... Bloom," Flora coughed breathlessly. "we... are... all... **_**depending**_**... on... both... you... and... Brandon... **_**especially**_**... Tecna..."**

** Since they were the only ones who could move their legs, Bloom & Brandon stood up then Bloom cleared her throat to sing again.**

** Bloom: **_**This story of a princess**_**;**

_** Tecna is her name**_**;**

_** Hailing from planet Zenith**_**;**

_** Most everyone does not like her though**_**;**

_** Her heart is the key to make those others show**_**;**

_** Tecna makes those others feel very unafraid**_**;**

_** To show their true emotions**_**;**

_** And how they really feel**_**;**

_** Her nature is mysterious**_**;**

_** Her kind eyes show the light**_**;**

_** Tecna's heart is anti-darkness**_**;**

_** And that is how she fights**_**;**

_** So gentle Fairy of Technology**_**;**

_** Please do not be afraid**_**;**

_** To show us your true nature**_**;**

_** And help us save the day**_**.**


	32. The Kiss From Squire Brandon

**The Kiss From Squire Brandon**

** "Tecna Power!" Tecna shouted attacking her former allies once more.**

** "Oh no!" Bloom said.**

** "What's the matter Bloom?" Brandon asked.**

** "The song didn't work," Bloom said. "oh Brandon... what should we do now?"**

** "Don't give up now Bloom," Timmy urged. "please continue singing."**

** Bloom cleared her throat and began to sing to Tecna once more.**

** Bloom: **_**This story of a princess**_**;**

_** Tecna is her name**_**;**

_** Hailing from planet Zenith**_**;**

_** Most everyone does not like her though**_**;**

_** Her heart is the key to make those others show**_**;**

_** Tecna makes those others feel very unafraid**_**;**

_** To show their true emotions**_**;**

_** And how they really feel**_**;**

_** Her nature is mysterious**_**;**

_** Her kind eyes show the light**_**;**

_** Tecna's heart is anti-darkness**_**;**

_** And that is how she fights**_**;**

_** So gentle Fairy of Technology**_**;**

_** Please do not be afraid**_**;**

_** To show us your true nature**_**;**

_** And help us save the day**_**.**

** Again Bloom's song didn't work, that is until Riven put the two shards of the Luna Crystal into the hands of Bloom & Brandon.**

** "Let's join our voices together as one," Riven said. "let's all help Bloom & Brandon bring the girl I love like a younger sister back from the side of evil!"**

** Tecna stopped in the middle of her attack when she realized what Riven had said.**

_** I do not care whether he loves me like a girlfriend or like a younger sister,**_** Tecna thought now looking into Riven's caring blue eyes. **_**the fact is that... Riven loves me!**_

** Everyone around Tecna (including Riven) had cleared their throats and began to sing the song along with Bloom.**

** Everyone: **_**This story of a princess**_**;**

_** Tecna is her name**_**;**

_** Hailing from planet Zenith**_**;**

_** Most everyone does not like her though**_**;**

_** Her heart is the key to make those others show**_**;**

_** Tecna makes those others feel very unafraid**_**;**

_** To show their true emotions**_**;**

_** And how they really feel**_**;**

_** Her nature is mysterious**_**;**

_**Her kind eyes show the light**_**;**

_**Tecna's heart is anti-darkness**_**;**

_**And that is how she fights**_**;**

_**So gentle Fairy of Technology**_**;**

_**Please do not be afraid**_**;**

_**To show us your true nature**_**;**

_**And help us save the day**_**.**

** Tecna began to come out of the trance a little bit as everyone all around her continued singing.**

** Everyone: **_**This story of a princess**_**;**

_** Tecna is her name**_**;**

_** Hailing from planet Zenith**_**;**

_** Most everyone does not like her though**_**;**

_** Her heart is the key to make those others show**_**;**

_** Tecna makes those others feel very unafraid**_**;**

_** To show their true emotions**_**;**

_** And how they really feel**_**;**

_** Her nature is mysterious**_**;**

_** Her kind eyes show the light**_**;**

_** Tecna's heart is anti-darkness**_**;**

_** And that is how she fights**_**;**

_** So gentle Fairy of Technology**_**;**

_** Please do not be afraid**_**;**

_** To show us your true nature**_**;**

_** And help us save the day**_**.**

** A flash of white light from the Luna Crystal shards had surrounded Tecna as well as the Fairy Hunters.**

** "This isn't over yet Fairy of Technology," the Fairy Hunters vowed. "we shall be back for you one day!"**

** Anagan, Duman, Gantlos, & Ogron then made a swift retreat to back to their hideaway in the dark forest.**

** Squire Brandon kissed Tecna on the cheek below her right eye.**

** All traces of darkness were gone from Tecna's deep sea blue eyes as she opened them.**

** "Thank you everyone," Tecna said. "and while I was in the trance Riven... I heard every single word you said! And the fact of the matter is... that I too love you... in the same manner and incidentally as much as I love my twin brother... my Trenton Lee."**

** "You really heard my confession?" Riven asked Tecna giving her a firm but affectionate embrace.**

** "Yes I did." Tecna confessed also hugging Riven back****.**


	33. Class Gets Let Out

**Class Gets Let Out**

** One cold Wednesday in December, five freshman fairies were assisting Professor Palladium with cleaning the chalkboard in the classroom.**

** "Hey, Christmas is coming up and my parents said we'd be going to a ski resort to have fun and open our presents!" Bloom said.**

** "What is Christmas exactly," Flora asked. "and can we spend it with you?"**

** "It's an Earth holiday similar to the one we call 'the Day of the Triton.'" Tecna explained in a whisper.**

** "And the five of you are all done with assisting me with cleaning the classroom to prepare for the Day of the Triton." Professor Palladium said.**

** "I'll call my mom and ask her if it's okay for you and the boys of Red Fountain to come the resort with us." Bloom suggested. **

** Later on that same day, Bloom, Flora, Tecna, and Musa had all used the packing spell on what was in their bedrooms, so now they were helping Stella pack her stuff into a suitcase as Bloom called Vanessa, her adoptive mother on the planet Earth.**

** "Hi Mom, it's me, Bloom, would it be okay if my friends and the guys spend Christmas with us at the ski lodge in Gardenia?" Bloom asked her mother.**

** "Of course all you girls can come and bring your boyfriends, I've always wanted to meet your boyfriend Brandon, you know, the blonde boy you're always telling me about." Vanessa said.**

** Once Bloom got off the phone with her mom, Tecna's cellphone had begun to ring.**


	34. The Invitation

**The Invitation **

** Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, and Tecna left their bags in the hallway at Alfea before they went to Red Fountain to invite Prince Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Timmy to the ski lodge in the town of Gardenia where Bloom grew up.**

** "We would absolutely love to join you girls," Sky said. "right guys?"**

** "Right Sky!" Brandon, Riven, and Timmy all cheered.**

** Since Sky, Brandon, and Riven were all already packed, the girls went into Timmy's bedroom to assist Timmy with his packing.**

** Timmy put three small pairs of earplugs into his suitcase.**

** "Timmy, pardon my nosiness," Musa said. "but what are the earplugs for?"**

** "They are for Sky, Brandon, and me if we ever have to share a bedroom with Riven." Timmy answered as Stella used her magic to pack Timmy's clothes and shoes into his suitcase.**

** "Why would you guys need earplugs whenever you share a bedroom with Riven?" Stella asked as Musa magically packed Timmy's portable cd player into his suitcase.**

** "Guess." Timmy said as Tecna magically and carefully packed up Timmy's computer into his computer bag.**

** "Because Riven snores at night." Flora guessed magically packing Timmy's reading books into his blue backpack as Professor Cordatorta came into Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Timmy's dormitory to see if all the boys were ready for holiday break.**

** Professor Cordatorta went into Timmy's bedroom to find out that Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna were all assisting Timmy with his packing.**

** "What are you young ladies doing here?" Professor Cordatorta asked pretending to be stern with the five fairies.**

** "My five friends are helping me pack, Cordatorta." Timmy explained.**

** "I invited Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Timmy all to come with me to Gardenia for Christmas, Professor Cordatorta." Bloom explained.**

** "Earth is colder than Domino right now Timmy," Cordatorta explained. "if you are to go to Bloom's home town of Gardenia, then you will need a good warm parka."**

** "But Professor," Timmy protested as Brandon entered Timmy's bedroom with his old green parka and set it on Timmy's bed. "I don't have a parka."**

** "You do now Timmy," Brandon said happily giving his old parka to his friend. "because my old green parka is now yours to keep."**

** "Thank you Brandon," Timmy exclaimed putting on his new parka. "you are so generous!"**


	35. Off To Gardenia

**Off To Gardenia**

** Icy, Darcy, and Stormy were in their room looking through their vacuums at Timmy driving the Red Fountain aircraft to Earth that very night.**

** "I've got an idea," Icy laughed. "why don't we cause that fool, Timmy to fall asleep at the wheel of his aircraft?"**

** "Good idea Icy." Stormy laughed.**

** "The poor fool will not know what has hit him!" Darcy laughed.**

** The Trix all laughed as they put their curse upon Timmy.**

** Back on the aircraft, Tecna was talking to Timmy a mile a minute while he was trying to drive the aircraft through a nebula.**

** "BE QUIET TECNA, I'M TRYING TO DRIVE HERE!" Timmy yelled furiously.**

** "Uh-oh Timmy," Tecna warned. "we're going to crash into a nebula!"**

** "And speaking of crash," Riven added insensitively. "how sad, poor Timmy's crashed at the wheel."**

** "Oh no, Brandon, Sky," Tecna called. "please assist Timmy!"**

** "We're on it!" Sky and Brandon both called.**

** Sky unbuckled Timmy from the driver's seat of the aircraft and took him to the back while Brandon buckled himself in the driver's seat and resumed where Timmy had left off.**

** Tecna unbuckled herself and ran to the very back of the aircraft to kneel by Timmy's side.**

** "I'm sorry Timmy," Tecna sobbed. "you told me to be quiet, and I didn't listen, I'm so worthless."**

** Timmy began shushing Tecna, "Tecna, don't talk that way, I love you," Timmy began softly. "trust me, you are not worthless... not to me."**


	36. Looking Through Your Eyes

**Looking Through Your Eyes**

** Timmy began to sing a soft love song to Tecna to calm her down.**

** Timmy: **_**Look at the sky**_**;**

_** Tell me, what do you see**_**;**

_** Just close your eyes**_**;**

_** And describe it to me**_**;**

_** The heavens are sparkling;**_

_** With starlight tonight**_**;**

_** That's what I see through your eyes**_**.**

** Brandon put the aircraft on autopilot and everyone listened as Tecna picked up where Timmy left off.**

** Tecna: **_**I see the heavens**_**;**

_** Each time that you smile**_**;**

_** I hear your heartbeat**_**;**

_** Just go on for miles**_**;**

_** And suddenly I know**_**;**

_** Why life is worthwhile**_**;**

_** That's what I see**_**;**

_** Through your eyes**_**.**

** Riven scoffed at the song, "This is no stupid musical." he said.**

** Musa shushed Riven so she could continue to listen to the song.**

** Timmy & Tecna: **_**That's what I see**_**;**

_** Through your eyes**_**;**

_** Here in the night**_**;**

_** I see the sun**_**;**

_** Here in the dark**_**;**

_** Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_** It's out of our hands**_**;**

_** We can't stop**_**;**

_** What we have begun**_**;**

_** And love just took me**_**;**

_** By surprise**_**;**

_** Looking through your eyes**_**.**

** Bloom held Brandon near as the song continued.**

** Timmy & Tecna: **_**I see a night**_**; **

_** I wish could last**_**;**

_** Forever**_**;**

_** I see a world**_**;**

_** We're meant**_**;**

_** To see together**_**;**

_** And it is**_**;**

_** So much**_**;**

_** More than I**_**;**

_** Remember**_**;**

** Stella embraced Prince Sky as Tecna and Timmy continued singing.**

** Timmy: **_**More than I remember**_**.**

** Tecna: **_**More than I have known.**_

** Timmy & Tecna: **_**Here in the night**_**;**

_** I see the sun**_**;**

_** Here in the dark**_**;**

_** Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_** It's out of our hands**_**;**

_** We can't stop**_**;**

_** What we have begun**_**;**

_** And love just took me**_**;**

_** By surprise**_**;**

_** Looking through your eyes**_**.**

_** Looking through your eyes**_**.**

** When the song ended, everyone but Tecna & Timmy was crying by the song's beauty including Riven, and Riven never even cried for as long as Sky, Brandon, and Timmy had known him.**

** "That song was so beautiful!" Riven sobbed as Bloom handed him a tissue.**


	37. Landing In Gardenia

**Landing In Gardenia**

** Tecna sighed, "Maybe it's time that you got some more sleep... after all, you almost made us crash into that nebula back there." she advised Timmy. **

** "Nonsense Tecna," Timmy yawned denying that he was weary. "I will rest once we get to Bloom's house in Gardenia."**

** "Are we almost there Brandon?" Sky asked as Tecna took Timmy's glasses from him and put them in his brown leather glasses case.**

** "We're coming up to Gardenia fast," Brandon called to Sky. "hold on everyone, we're going into hyperspace!"**

** "Slow down Brandon," Musa called. "just think about Timmy's fatigue, he has been spelled by the Trix!"**

** Everyone but Brandon looked at Musa.**

** "How did she know I was being spelled by the Trix when I didn't even know?" Timmy asked holding back an exhausted yawn, he didn't want anyone to know that he was really feeling fatigued.**

** "Because the Winx Club and I know those three dark magic users very well," Musa answered Timmy. "although you shouldn't have to worry, this particular sleeping spell doesn't last very long, it is only momentary."**

** "How long does this particular sleeping spell usually last?" Riven asked Musa.**

** "On a fairy, anywhere from five to six hours," Tecna answered before Musa even got a chance to speak. "but on a specialist, the spell can last anywhere from three to four hours."**

** "I see Bloom's mom down there waving at us," Brandon called. "it is time for us to land!"**

** Once Brandon landed the aircraft and everyone got out and got their belongings as Vanessa came out and hugged Bloom.**

** After introductions were made to Vanessa, she told Bloom. "Your father just ordered an extra large four cheese pizza for dinner, he's now on the phone with the ski lodge's manager." she said as she took Bloom and her friends inside and Bloom's father, Mike got off the telephone, things certainly didn't look so good for their Christmas vacation plans.**


	38. Bad News For The Holidays

**Bad News For The Holidays**

** "Well everyone, it looks like we will be staying here for Christmas again because a construction crew will be tearing down the ski lodge to make room for a new supermarket." Mike sighed.**

** "Don't worry Dad," Bloom said. "I've got the Winx Club and the specialists here by my side."**

** After introductions were made and before the pizza arrived, Timmy had fallen to the floor fast asleep due to the fatigue spell cast upon him by Icy, Darcy, and Stormy.**

** "What's the matter with him?" Mike asked like a concerned parent would.**

** "Don't mind Timmy, Bloom's dad," Riven said sarcastically. "he just doesn't take to air travel too well, I mean he fell asleep at the wheel while piloting the aircraft!"**

** "Not all of that is true Riven," Flora scolded as Vanessa picked Timmy up, set him on the sofa in a laying down position, covered him with a warm blanket, and took Timmy's glasses off for him as he slept. "and you know it!"**

** "Well then," Mike asked. "what is the real truth?"**

** "The real truth is Sir," Tecna explained. "that Icy, Darcy, and Stormy put Timmy under a spell that would make him temporarily fatigued so he'll fall asleep." **

** "But how long does the spell last usually?" Vanessa asked.**

** "On a specialist, it usually lasts for three to four hours." Tecna answered as Mike opened the front door to pay for the pizza.**

** After dinner it was time for bed, and Vanessa went to the guest bedroom to check on Brandon, Sky, and Riven who at that moment were getting into their pajamas.**

** After changing their clothes, Prince Sky and Brandon came out of the guest room with a problem.**

** "Vanessa, Sky and I both have a problem," Brandon told Bloom's kindhearted mother. "see, we need to get something we really need out of Timmy's suitcase."**

** "What may this item be?" Vanessa whispered so as to not wake Timmy who was still fast asleep on the sofa.**

** "Our earplugs," Sky explained. "Brandon and I have to wear them if we're sharing a bedroom with Riven because he snores loudly at night, those earplugs in Timmy's suitcase are our only hope for getting any sleep tonight."**

** "Does your friend talk in his sleep?" Vanessa asked.**

** "Yes Timmy talks in his sleep," Sky answered. "but what does that have to do with anything?"**

** "Maybe I can ask him for you," Vanessa said. "Timmy, is it okay with you if Brandon and Sky get their earplugs from your suitcase?"**

** "It is all right with me," Timmy answered in his sleep. "because Brandon and Sky will both need their earplugs."**

** "What did Timmy say about the earplugs?" Brandon asked Vanessa quietly.**

** "Timmy says it's okay with him if you go into his suitcase to get your earplugs." Vanessa answered.**


	39. The Not So Perfect Gift

**The Not So Perfect Gift**

** The next morning at six o'clock, Timmy awoke from a sweet dream he had about Tecna opening her Christmas presents by the sweet smell of cinnamon coming from the kitchen.**

** Timmy went to the bathroom to wash his face.**

** Timmy entered the kitchen to see Vanessa making cinnamon rolls for breakfast.**

** "Good morning Vanessa," Timmy said. "do you know what girls like as presents?"**

** "Clothing is always a nice idea, jewelry too." Vanessa answered.**

** Once Mike, Vanessa, Timmy, and Tecna got back to Bloom's house, Timmy went into the guest bedroom to wrap Tecna's new purple and green bathrobe, blue pajamas, matching blue slippers, and emerald amulet, while Tecna went up to Bloom's bedroom to wrap the jacket and pin she got for Timmy.**

** Over at Cloud Tower, Icy reappeared in her bedroom where Darcy and Stormy were waiting for her.**

** "So Icy," Stormy & Darcy asked. "have you given the fool the amulet with the cursed emerald within it?"**

** "Yes I did," Icy laughed. "that poor, simple, romantic won't even know that he killed his girlfriend, but the only way to break the curse upon the amulet is for those two love birds to sing that disgusting song I hate so much!"**


	40. Tecna's Undoing Part 1

**Tecna's Undoing Part 1**

** A few days went by and Timmy got the itchy desire to give Tecna the amulet early.**

** Mike caught Timmy grabbing the small trinket box for Tecna from under the tree with all the other wrapped Christmas presents.**

** "Control your curiosity!" Mike scolded the youth.**

** "Yes Sir." Timmy sighed once again because of the Trix's temporary fatigue spell that he thought was lifted from him, so he lay on the sofa, took his glasses off, put them on the coffee table, and fell fast asleep.**

** Timmy was having a dream about Tecna, in the dream though, Tecna wore a blue evening dress and around her neck, she wore the emerald amulet that Timmy was to give to her for the Day of the Triton.**

** Four hours later when Timmy awoke, he saw Tecna staring at him and he saw Tecna was in fact wearing a blue evening dress and around her neck, she wore the emerald amulet that Timmy was to give to her for the Day of the Triton.**

** "Wake up, Sleepyhead." Tecna laughed.**

** Timmy rubbing his blurry eyes, finally realized, this was no dream, this was real.**


	41. Tecna's Undoing Part 2

**Tecna's Undoing Part 2**

** Timmy didn't quite understand why or how Tecna could be wearing the emerald amulet when he was to give it to her on Christmas Day.**

** "Tecna, where did you get that amulet?" Timmy asked feeling baffled about the pendant that Tecna was wearing.**

** "I don't know Timmy," Tecna answered. "but it sure is a lovely piece of jewelry."**

** Timmy was still feeling baffled about the amulet as Flora, Stella, Musa, and Bloom all entered the house in their winx forms.**

** "Tecna, we saw the Trix here in Gardenia," Bloom panted breathlessly. "hurry up and transform!"**

** "Tecna Magic... ah!" Tecna was thrust backward hard against Mike's favorite chair, she couldn't even say "Winx" and complete her transformation because something she was wearing was mysteriously electrocuting her.**

** "Tecna my love," Timmy shouted running to the location in the living room where Tecna had landed. "Tecna!"**


	42. Tecna's Undoing Part 3

**Tecna's Undoing Part 3**

** "No!" Stella, Bloom, Flora, and Musa all called out after Timmy as they too ran to where Tecna had fallen.**

** "Tecna, Tecna, open your eyes please!" Timmy said urgently.**

** Tecna opened her eyes, "Timmy, I hope you'll understand that I have to go and battle the witches alongside my friends, Tecna Magic... ah!" she said. **

** Tecna was electrocuted once again.**

** "Tecna!" Timmy called out.**

** "It is that amulet Tecna's wearing," Flora deduced. "it will kill her in a matter of minutes if it continues to shock her!"**

** "Tecna, don't even try to transform," Timmy warned. "if you do, you will end up committing suicide," Timmy began sobbing uncontrollably. "don't you see Tecna, I love you way too much to lose you!"**

** "Sky... Brandon... and Riven... are all battling Icy, Darcy, and Stormy as well, so I have no other choice but to go and fight." Tecna said feeling exhaustion.**

** "Bloom, Stella, Musa, and I will go and help them in the battle," Timmy said. "Flora, you stay here and guard Tecna!"**

** Flora detransformed, "Right Timmy!" she said.**

** While the Winx and Timmy were leaving Flora and Tecna behind at the house, Timmy looked back at his girlfriend with a heavy sadness within his heart.**


	43. Tecna's Undoing Part 4

**Tecna's Undoing Part 4**

** Over in town, the Winx Club and the specialists were having a tough time in the battle with the Trix.**

** "Are you sure we're doing the right thing for Tecna's safety!" Timmy asked feeling a bit of concern.**

** "Of course we're doing the right thing for your girlfriend!" Riven called to Timmy while dodging one of Icy's attacks.**

** Back at Bloom's house, Flora saw Tecna sit up on the sofa where Timmy slept at night, Tecna looked as though she had been hypnotized by the beautiful trinket she was wearing around her neck.**

** Flora looked up Tecna's amulet on the internet and found some dangerous information about it.**

** "It is called 'The Amulet of the Sirens,' noted for having a cursed emerald in its center, this particular piece of jewelry is very deadly as well as dangerous, the amulet puts the wearer into an unstoppable hypnotic state, the cursed emerald in the middle of the amulet can and will shock its wearer if the wearer tries any transformations and kill the wearer with its deadly shocks until the wearer of 'The Amulet of the Sirens' is dead." Flora read.**

** Flora called Bloom and she told her what was going on at her end of the line.**

** "Yes? What is it?" Bloom asked.**

** "Bloom it's Flora, you and the others have got to come back to your house and quick," Flora said. "I have no time to explain the situation, Tecna is in grave danger!"**


	44. Tecna's Undoing Part 5

**Tecna's Undoing Part 5**

** "Hey, I think I see Flora and Tecna down there!" Brandon called.**

** "Tecna Magic... ah!" Tecna said trying to transform but she didn't let the electric shock bother her too much.**

** Flora had turned, "Tecna!" she called running back to assist her wounded friend.**

** "We have got to get down there, Flora wasn't kidding," Timmy called. "Tecna's life is really hanging in the balance!"**

** The other fairies & specialists made it to the spot where Flora and Tecna were.**

** "Tecna Magic... ah!" Tecna called out once again shocking herself by the curse of the amulet.**

** "Tecna, don't try to transform," Timmy warned once again. "you will kill yourself, and I will not be able to bear that, Tecna, you're the most important person in any world of any galaxy to me, and I shall not have your blood upon my hands!"**

** "Tecna Magic... ah!" Tecna called shocking herself by the amulet once again.**

** "Tecna isn't even going to listen to reason," Riven called. "she is going to get massacred!"**

** "No Riven, I'm not even going to let that happen," Timmy exclaimed. "and the reason being is because Tecna is my everything!"**

** "But she won't even listen, she thinks that the time to fight is now!" Brandon said to Timmy.**

** "Right now Brandon, I do not even care about that," Timmy called back. "Tecna is still everything in my whole world, and I do not intend to lose her!"**


	45. Tecna's Undoing Part 6

**Tecna's Undoing Part 6**

** "Tecna Magic... ah!" Tecna called getting electrocuted by the amulet once again.**

** "Stop this Tecna!" Riven shouted.**

** "Tecna Magic... ah!" Tecna called out once again.**

** Tecna was thrust backwards once again by the force of the amulet's power, but this time she had crashed into an apple tree which knocked the wind out of her completely.**

** "Tecna!" Timmy called out running to assist his injured girlfriend.**

** Tecna quickly recovered and opened her eyes.**

** "Tecna Magic... ah!" Tecna called once again trying to transform so that she could fight the Trix alongside her friends and her beloved boyfriend, Timmy.**

** Bloom tried to pull the amulet off of Tecna's neck but the Winx Club and the specialists all discovered soon enough that the amulet wouldn't come off that easily.**

** "Oh Timmy," Darcy laughed with satisfaction. "you do realize that Tecna won't live very long while wearing that amulet, do you not?"**


	46. Tecna's Undoing Part 7

**Tecna's Undoing Part 7**

** "Tecna no!" Timmy called out in agony.**

** "What a shame you're going to lose your girlfriend Timmy," Stormy said. "and it'll be all your fault."**

** "Tecna Magic... ah!" Tecna called out standing up trying to transform.**

** "For once Tecna, Riven is right," Musa called out. "you have really got to stop doing this to yourself!"**

** "Tecna Magic... ah!" Tecna called stubbornly trying to transform so she could help her friends battle against the Trix.**

** "What'll we do?" Stella asked Sky. "Tecna will not listen to reason."**

** Prince Sky could tell Stella was worried about Tecna's safety, but the prince himself didn't know what to say or do for Tecna at this point in time.**

** By now, Tecna was laying under the apple tree where she had fallen, and she was breathlessly summoning Timmy to come and sit by her side.**

** "I really wanted to spend the Day of the Triton with you Timmy," Tecna said in a hoarse whisper. "but it turns out that I'm not going to make it."**

** "Tecna please don't go," Timmy begged his dying girlfriend. "you are my everything, oh I wish I will never lose you."**

** "I have to go now Timmy," Tecna said weakly. "this really is my time to go."**

** Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Brandon, Prince Sky, and Riven all tried hard not to cry as they watched Timmy trying to talk Tecna into staying in the land of the living.**

** "Good bye, my love." Tecna said, her dying words made Timmy feel heartache for the first time ever in his life.**

** "Timmy, I know how to lift the amulet's curse," Flora said. "both you and Tecna must sing the love song that you had sung on the aircraft on the night we arrived here in Gardenia."**

** "But what if the song will not work?" Timmy asked Flora.**

** "Trust me Timmy," Flora answered. "the love song will work."**


	47. Tecna And Timmy Sing Again

**Tecna And Timmy Sing Again**

** Timmy began to sing the song that he and Tecna sang on the aircraft.**

** Timmy:**_** Look at the sky**_**;**

_** Tell me, what do you see**_**;**

_** Just close your eyes**_**;**

_** And describe it to me**_**;**

_** The heavens are sparkling**_**;**

_** With starlight tonight**_**;**

_** That's what I see through your eyes**_**.**

** Tecna was still motionless, her body was as cold as ice.**

** "What's the damage report?" Sky called to Timmy.**

** "Tecna is as cold as ice Sky," Timmy called back. "she may not have enough power to even sing with me!"**

** Tecna's voice was still weak but she managed to sing.**

** Tecna: **_**I see the heavens**_**;**

_** Each time that you smile**_**;**

_** I hear your heartbeat**_**;**

_** Just go on for miles**_**;**

_** And suddenly I know**_**;**

_** Why life is worthwhile**_**;**

_** That's what I see**_**;**

_** Through your eyes**_**.**

** "Tecna's doing it," Musa called happily. "her voice may be a weak whisper right now, but she's getting stronger as she sings with Timmy and they continue to break the dark curse upon the amulet!"**

** Tecna's voice was stronger now as she and Timmy continued to sing.**

** Timmy & Tecna: **_**That's what I see**_**;**

_** Through your eyes**_**;**

_** Here in the night**_**;**

_** I see the sun**_**;**

_** Here in the dark**_**;**

_** Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_** It's out of our hands**_**;**

_** We can't stop**_**;**

_** What we have begun**_**;**

_** And love just took me**_**;**

_** By surprise**_**;**

_** Looking through your eyes**_**.**

** The song choked Riven up just as much this time as it did that night on the aircraft.**

** "Sing more, you guys," Riven sobbed. "that song is more beautiful than I remember!"**

** Timmy and Tecna heard Riven's request as Timmy helped Tecna stand up, they continued to sing some more.**

** Timmy & Tecna: **_**I see a night**_**; **

_** I wish could last**_**;**

_** Forever**_**;**

_** I see a world**_**;**

_** We're meant**_**;**

_** To see together**_**;**

_** And it is**_**;**

_** So much**_**;**

_** More than I**_**;**

_** Remember**_**;**

** Brandon embraced Bloom as Sky embraced Stella as well as kissed her, and Flora and Musa still watched on as Tecna and Timmy continued to sing.**

** Timmy: **_**More than I remember**_**.**

** Tecna: **_**More than I have known.**_

** Timmy & Tecna: **_**Here in the night**_**;**

_** I see the sun**_**;**

_** Here in the dark**_**;**

_** Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_** It's out of our hands**_**;**

_** We can't stop**_**;**

_** What we have begun**_**;**

_** And love just took me**_**;**

_** By surprise**_**;**

_** Looking through your eyes**_**;**

_** Looking through your eyes**_**.**

** The amulet's curse had lifted and Tecna took the amulet off from around her neck and handed it to Prince Sky.**

** Prince Sky then chucked the evil piece of jewelry far away to a place where it wouldn't cause any more harm to innocent lovers.**


	48. A Merry Christmas Day

**A Merry Christmas Day**

** Tecna awoke the next morning by the sound of someone knocking on the door to Bloom's bedroom.**

** "Come in!" Tecna called, she was still in her pajamas.**

** Timmy entered carrying a tray with two sticky cinnamon rolls and a tall glass of milk on it for Tecna.**

** "Good morning Tecna," Timmy said setting Tecna's breakfast in front of her. "happy Day of the Triton!"**

** "Timmy, I think you mean, 'merry Christmas,' do you not?" Tecna asked after she'd finished eating.**

** "Merry Christmas Tecna!" Timmy exclaimed.**

** Timmy and Tecna went down to the living room to open their Christmas presents.**

** Tecna and Timmy both loved their Christmas presents that they each got from Vanessa, Mike, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Prince Sky, Brandon, and Riven, but they each noticed that they both had one more present to open.**

** Timmy went first, tearing open the wrapping from his gifts, he found the green jacket and the centaur pin from Tecna.**

** "I love my new jacket," Timmy said. "and the pin will look so great on it!"**

** "And I love my new sleepwear Timmy!" Tecna said.**

** Tecna and Timmy both agreed that the holiday of Christmas made the star of their love shine.**


End file.
